Flight
by Z98
Summary: After five years, Shinji Ikari has been found. Hiding in the US, Shinji had hoped to forever avoid NERV. Now, he must take matters into his own hands.
1. End of a Search

Flight  
  
Chapter 1: End of a Search  
  
Captain Sam Richards had just come back in from the shooting range when William Johnson caught him.  
  
"Sam, the major wants to see you."  
  
Sam nodded and put his OICW away but kept his pistol with him. He had used the same pistol to get his freedom before, and always kept it loaded no matter what. He then quickly walked to the major's office. Major Henry Gordon was not a person to take much crap, but he protected his men well. A veteran of Delta Force, Henry was the oldest active member of the team. Sam was his best student and would most likely inherit his command.  
  
"Well Sam, it seems some old friends have finally caught up with you."  
  
"And who would they be?" Sam asked.  
  
"NERV."  
  
Henry was pleased that Sam showed no reaction. If anyone had any real right to hate NERV, it would be Sam. It was also nice to know that Sam had good self-control.  
  
"And what do they want?"  
  
"They've asked us to transfer custody of you over to them," said Henry, "The State Department informed them that the decision is not theirs, but the Pentagon's. The Pentagon said it was my decision. I say it's yours."  
  
"Thank you," said Sam, "My decision is to remain here."  
  
"Sam, may I call you be your real name?"  
  
Sam was silent for a few seconds before nodding.  
  
"Shinji. I know it's been hard, and I understand why you don't want to go back. I just want to make sure you realize who exactly you're saying no to."  
  
"Commander Katsuragi."  
  
"Your mother."  
  
"My adopted mother, major. I am grateful to her, but I'm a grown man and I don't need her looking over my shoulder. I also don't intend on letting NERV use me. The only reason they would want me back is because of Unit 01."  
  
"Very well Captain Richards."  
  
"Is there anything else major?"  
  
"No. Dismissed captain."  
  
Shinji saluted and left the room. After five years, NERV had finally caught up with him. Well, they were too late to change anything providing he played his cards right. In the end, he would be the one that got what he wanted.  
  
  
  
Rei Ayanami and Toji Suzuhara waited patiently as the plane landed. Actually, Rei was waiting patiently while Toji kept twitching. Rei's hair had grown longer and fell to her waist while Toji looked much the same. He was larger and stronger, but that was about the only difference. That and he no longer used a prosthetic arm. The plane taxied down the runway and finally stopped. A few seconds later the two got up and disembarked. Toji groaned. If this assignment takes him away from Hikari again he was going to give Shinji a piece of his mind. After chasing half the planet for Shinji, they finally figured out he was on the other half. He had gotten married to Hikari two years ago and so far he had been forced to leave her a total of fifteen times. It was starting to strain their relationship, but he hoped that this was the last time he would have to leave. Who would have thought the head of Section 2 would need to go globe hopping? He touched the stump where his arm used to be, the arm he lost when Unit 01 destroyed his entry plug. He knew that Shinji hadn't done it, and he had forgiven his friend. However, right now he didn't know if Shinji was still his friend.  
  
Rei was tired at having to go all through Europe and Africa. While Toji had searched through Asia, she had been busy as well. She had been promoted to the operations director, Misato's old job. She had been adopted with Shinji by Misato. Right now, that was the only family she had. Shinji had done his best to get her to open up, and he had succeeded to a very large degree, more so than anyone else at least. In the end, he had still left her and Asuka. He had left everything behind and disappeared from the face of the earth. She led the way as them met two officers. They escorted the pair to some humvees that drove them to Fort Bragg. After ten minutes, they had entered the fort and were again led through the halls to a major's office. He stood and shook both their hands.  
  
"I assume you're here for Captain Richards," Henry said once they were all seated.  
  
"His name is Shinji Ikari, "Rei replied.  
  
"That may be how you know him, but to us he is Sam Richards. I am afraid that you came for nothing, as Captain Richards has informed me he does not wish to return to NERV."  
  
"I am afraid that is not his choice," said Rei, "I have with me an order for Shinji Ikari to return with us without resistance. He is listed as a deserter in the NERV files."  
  
"He may be a deserter in your eyes, but to us he is one of the best Delta Force operatives we've ever had. He is also a political refuge, or else he would not have asked for asylum."  
  
"If we are allowed to speak with Shinji, I am sure he will agree to come back with us."  
  
"Knock yourself out," said Henry, "I don't know how far you'll get."  
  
Rei nodded and left the room with Toji behind her. A soldier showed them to their rooms and left them to some privacy.  
  
"Well, we have our reply," said Toji, "We can leave tomorrow then."  
  
"Our orders were to retrieve Shinji," Rei said adamantly, "I intend to carry out our orders."  
  
"How? Go kidnap him? Shinji's surrounded by Special Forces operatives. Did you forget what happened to NERV when the Japanese Special Forces attack? And right now we don't have all of NERV standing behind us!"  
  
"I am not suicidal, Toji. However, I do intend to see my brother home."  
  
"Fine. I'll go with you to talk to him, but I doubt he even recognizes me."  
  
"Thank you Toji."  
  
The two then walked to Rei's room and starting discussing ways to get Shinji back. Rei looked out the window of her room. It provided a good view of the shooting range, which she wasn't too thrilled about. However, she easily spotted Shinji with a pistol firing at one of the wooden targets. He emptied the entire clip, firing twelve rounds. All of them had hit the head or the heart. He had obviously become a far better shot. Toji noticed her looking outside and followed her gaze. He was just in time to see Shinji pick up an OICW and open fire. The bullets again found the heart of a second wooden target. Toji swallowed nervously. Right now, he wasn't sure he wanted to confront Shinji. Shinji then aimed for the head and blasted it off completely with a HEAT round. This time, neither of them could help but stare nervously at Shinji. Fear was starting to seep into Rei's mind while it was merely growing in Toji's.  
  
"If I don't get a bloody promotion for this I am going to quit," Toji said.  
  
"The major still owes us a meeting with Shinji," said Rei, "I believe I'll have to use it now."  
  
"Do you actually expect me to talk to him?"  
  
"You are his friend," Rei pointed out.  
  
"I'm Shinji's friend," Toji countered, "I have no idea who the hell that man outside is."  
  
"You will accompany me. Or do you want to face Commander Katsuragi when we return to NERV?"  
  
Toji sighed. "Can I at least bring a gun?"  
  
Rei nodded. She then took out her own gun from one of her bags and clipped it onto her belt. She wasn't exactly sure what Shinji would do, but it paid to be cautious.  
  
  
  
"This is a waste of time," Toji said to Rei, "No way Shinji will be willing to come back with us."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Look, I know that you want your brother back, and I want my friend back too. But it's getting ridiculous. We've given him the chance to come back and he doesn't want it. Why are we even trying?"  
  
"It's Unit 01."  
  
"Well that's pretty obvious. Why the hell do we need Unit 01?"  
  
"We don't need it," said Rei, "Something is wrong with it. When you were in France it suddenly went berserk and tore apart that area. That was why that area was closed off when you came back. Commander Katsuragi classified it and that's why you don't know about it."  
  
"Oh dear god. Okay, we need Shinji. How do we get him back?"  
  
"You won't."  
  
The two had been concentrating so hard on their current dilemma that they hadn't noticed Shinji's entrance. He was currently standing at the door, arms crossed. He had a deadly look in his eye, making both of them very nervous. "I hope you have a good reason for calling me away from my duties," he said, "I still have to finish drafting the training simulation for my team."  
  
"I am here to request that you return to NERV," Rei said promptly.  
  
"I thought the major already delivered my reply," Shinji answered, "Now if this is going the way I think it's going, I might as well leave. This is nothing more than a waste of my time."  
  
"Then why don't you?" Toji asked.  
  
Shinji shrugged and walked out the room. Toji didn't know whether to cry out in frustration or surprise that Shinji had actually walked out. The Shinji Ikari he knew would never have done that.  
  
"This will be more difficult than I had been made to believe."  
  
Toji looked at Rei awkwardly, considering she had just made the biggest understatement possible for their current situation.  
  
"I'm going to try and find him again," said Toji, "That idiot doesn't even care if everyone in NERV dies."  
  
But I do, he thought to himself, considering his wife was also a member of NERV now. He walked down the hallways and found Shinji in a briefing room. That man could move very fast if he wanted to. He was also briefing five other soldiers on some kind of operation. Well, Shinji had said he needed to finish planning his team's training simulation. Toji listened from outside and nearly jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"It isn't polite to eavesdrop," the major said.  
  
"I wasn't eavesdropping. I was just waiting for a chance to talk with Shinji."  
  
"You mean Sam? I doubt he wants to talk to you. Come this way."  
  
Toji followed him into a large room. There was a flat holographic projector in the center of the room and eight other officers were gathered around it.  
  
"What is this place?" Toji asked.  
  
"This is where we can watch our teams train. I'm sure you saw the small city we built outside of Fort Bragg. There our teams can fight against each other. All of them are armed with stun weapons so there's no harm in them shooting each other. Sergeant, activate the projector.  
  
"Yes sir," one of the officers standing facing the wall said. He pressed a few keys on the wall itself and a hologram of the city appeared.  
  
Toji raised an eyebrow, impressed. He had thought that only NERV had been able to afford this kind of equipment. He could see two teams, both very large, moving in from the two sides of the city.  
  
"Captain Richards is leading the Delta Force team here," Henry said, pointing at the blue dots, "He has forty-eight soldiers under his command. His opposition is ninety-two Navy SEAL and Army Rangers. He's managed to beat them before with such heavy odds. Ought to be interesting to see how he does it again."  
  
"I'll bet you twenty bucks that your captain loses," an officer in blue said.  
  
"You're on Commander Ames."  
  
Toji looked at the two men. They were betting on which team kills the other? Americans were far too strange for him to understand. Henry pressed something on the projector's side and a small window appeared and zoomed in on Shinji. He was carrying what looked like a Humvee's M60 machinegun. However, the rifle end had a groove that rested on top of Shinji's shoulder and he seemed to be aiming it by using a black rectangular box that extended out the left side of the rifle. He opened fire and suddenly five enemy soldiers were dropped instantaneously.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Toji said.  
  
"That's an electromagnetic railgun," said Henry, "A US weapon. They finally perfected it for battlefield use so we'll be using it very often. Of course, a shipment is being sent to our forces in Japan."  
  
Toji looked on nervously as Shinji opened fire again, taking down a dozen other opposing soldiers. This was ridiculous. If the US forces in Japan were equipped with weapons like that, they could easily tear NERV apart. That was one of the primary reasons the UN allowed the US to set up a base and station so many troops in Japan. The UN feared losing control over NERV again, and therefore asked the only nation strong enough to destroy NERV to step in. Japan itself did not have that power, and neither did China or Russia. The only one that did was the United States.  
  
Toji turned his attention back to the unfolding battle. Shinji's team had already wiped out half of the opposition's team for the lose of two soldiers. Toji wasn't sure how he had done it, but Shinji was beating a superior enemy with extreme ease. This was most definitely not the Shinji Ikari he knew back at Tokyo 3. Well, it was called Tokyo 4 now because of the rebuilding of the entire city.  
  
"Your captain is very effective," the commander commented.  
  
"Indeed. However, notice that at least twenty percent of the troops you've lost have been taken prisoner. They've been tied up and Shinji's placed five soldiers to guard them."  
  
"That isn't a very wise strategic decision," said Ames, "If my team leader knew about this, that would be where he'd strike."  
  
"Looks like he just found out," said Henry, "Your men are fast approaching that location."  
  
That was indeed true. Red dots were all converging to the location where Shinji had his prisoners. Suddenly, one by one, the red dots turned black and stopped.  
  
"It seems that my protégé set a trap for your forces," Henry noted, "A very good one. Now your forces are down to twelve men."  
  
"I think I'll concede defeat now," said Ames, "Here's the twenty bucks."  
  
He took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Henry. Henry took it and smiled.  
  
"You never should have made that bet Ames. Maybe you'll learn better next time."  
  
"Next time my men will win," Ames said confidently.  
  
Normally Henry would have said 'yeah right,' but the truth was Ames actually might. Shinji had been making up trick after trick for twenty exercises now. Henry wasn't sure how long he could keep it up. Toji continued to watch as the remaining SEAL and Rangers get picked off by Shinji's troops. Now he was really scared.  
  
  
  
Shinji was playing a game of cards with his squad. Sitting around the table, a total of five men and one woman looked at each other and the money on the table carefully. Thirty bucks was currently on the table and none was willing to concede.  
  
"That was a hell of a gamble you did today," Andrew said to Shinji.  
  
"Tell me about it," William agreed.  
  
"Can't keep coming up with these tricks," said Shinji, "Right now, what I need is a week of rest. What time is it?"  
  
"Five," Sarah answered.  
  
"Hmm. One more hand. Gotta go home and make dinner."  
  
"How's Jessica?" Bart asked.  
  
"She's fine. Have to take her to therapy again this week. They think the new treatment is working, but they can't be sure."  
  
Suddenly a man with one arm appeared in the room. He pulled up a seat and sat down.  
  
"Mind if I join?" he asked.  
  
"What's it worth to you?" William asked.  
  
Toji threw five bucks onto the table. Zachary raised an eyebrow but at a nod from Shinji dealt the newcomer five cards. Toji looked at his cards and kept an impassive face. It was a decent hand and might win him back his money.  
  
"So where did you transfer from?" Bart asked.  
  
"Didn't transfer," said Toji, "I'm from NERV and you might say I'm recruiting."  
  
"Humph. NERV is overrated. Save the world once and you people expect us to give you everything you want."  
  
"I guess you don't realize that the Third Impact can still occur," said Toji, "Well, that's a pity for you if you aren't interested."  
  
"And what is the point of joining NERV?" William asked.  
  
"I suggest you stay away from NERV," Shinji suddenly said, "That organization is nothing but bad news and you should stay at least a thousand miles away."  
  
"How do you know that?" Sarah asked, "Don't tell us you worked for NERV."  
  
"Indeed he did," said Toji, "In fact, he's the leg-"  
  
"Put a lid on it Suzuhara!" Shinji snapped.  
  
The outburst made the others around the table jump. They all looked at Shinji in surprise but went back to the game quickly. Toji wasn't able to concentrate very well the rest of the game, but he managed to win back his five bucks and keep it. After a little while Shinji threw down his cards and left the game. The other soldiers all looked at Toji.  
  
"What?" he asked, "You aren't going to beat up a cripple are you?"  
  
"What exactly were you going to say that got the captain mad?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I was going to tell you what his former job was," said Toji, "He's rather famous, but he's stayed low for five years."  
  
"And what was this job?" said Sarah, "I mean, working on NERV does make a résumé seem more impressive. I've never even heard that the captain worked for NERV."  
  
"He's the Third Child."  
  
The room was silent for a few seconds before plunging into mayhem.  
  
"That's impossible!" said Zach, "Sam's never been to Japan!"  
  
"Yeah!" William agreed, "You're insane! Besides, why would the legendary Third Child be here in the US?"  
  
"He ran away!" Toji shouted over them, "He left when he was eighteen and disappeared!"  
  
"Even if what you're saying is true," said Bart, "why would Shinji Ikari want to be in Delta Force? All he needs to do is prove he's Shinji Ikari and everyone will do whatever he wants. I mean, that guy saved the world."  
  
"I know," said Toji, "I lost my arm because of a battle when he lost control of his EVA. Not exactly common knowledge, but it's the truth."  
  
"So what the bloody hell does NERV want with Sam?" said Zach, "The Angels have been defeated and NERV no longer needs the EVAs. They're a bloody drain on funding anyways."  
  
"The EVA Units are the most powerful weapons humanity possesses," said Toji, "I really don't think the UN will be willing to discard them."  
  
"Then fuck the UN," said William, "Why the hell does NERV want Sam? From my impression, he would destroy NERV if he could."  
  
"I'm afraid that's classified," said Toji.  
  
"I doubt you'll get him back," said Bart, "not when his daughter is in such bad shape right now."  
  
"Daughter!"  
  
The other soldiers all looked at Toji. He had an astonished look on his face.  
  
"Shinji has a bloody daughter!"  
  
"Adopted," said Sarah, "She's ten and has a muscle deficiency. She'll live an almost normal life, but she can't run very well or anything like that."  
  
"Oh just great! How come there are no records of Shinji ever adopting a daughter!"  
  
"Because she's someone we rescued in an operation," said Bart, "Now if you're finished trying to convince us to help you, which we won't, either up the bet or fold."  
  
Toji looked back at his cards. He was not going to win this one. He threw his cards down on the table and rushed out of the room. He only hoped that Rei was in her room.  
  
  
  
Shinji walked into his apartment and found Jessica reading a book in the living room. He hung his jacket on the hook and went into the kitchen to get a snack. He then returned to the living room and sat down next to her.  
  
"Are NERV agents really here?" Jessica asked her father.  
  
Shinji looked at her daughter, her azure eyes looking frightened and her blond hair a slight mess.  
  
"They're here," said Shinji, "and they want me back."  
  
"Are you going to go back?"  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
Jessica snuggled up close to her father.  
  
"I'll be with you wherever you go, right?"  
  
"I don't know Jessie. I don't want you to go through what I did when I was at NERV."  
  
"You'll keep me safe. I know you will."  
  
Shinji smiled and stroked his daughter's hair. He held her close to him and sighed.  
  
"Whatever it takes, I'll keep you safe."  
  
Shinji kissed his daughter on the forehead before going back to the kitchen to start dinner. It had been a long day and he was getting hungry.  
  
  
  
Rei had finished reading the rest of the message Misato had sent them. Unfortunately, it complicated things even more. Someone started pounding on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Toji walked in, panting heavily.  
  
"Shinji, has, a, daughter."  
  
Rei took the news calmly and told Toji her own.  
  
"Shinji isn't a deserter. He's a free man."  
  
Toji looked at her, not sure whether to ask why the hell they were here then or ask how they were going to get past the latest obstacle with Shinji's daughter.  
  
"Shinji was sent to take care of three members of Seele," Rei went on, "He succeeded in his mission and his agreement with NERV was that once he did, he was a free man and we could no longer control him."  
  
"Ah fuck. So how are we going to get him back now? There's no way Shinji will let NERV order him around now!"  
  
"Shinji having a daughter will be even more troublesome. He will of course not allow NERV to approach her in any way."  
  
"Won't matter. She has a muscle deficiency and she's adopted."  
  
Rei nodded. The scenario was getting more and more complicated, not to the advantage of NERV or her. She was determined to see Shinji return to Japan but now she doubted she could convince him to do so.  
  
"So what the hell do we do now?" Toji asked, "Shinji won't come with us, no matter what. And why the hell does NERV need him? There are no Angels and Shinji is only needed if we were to use Unit 01!"  
  
"That is none of our concern," Rei replied, "Our objective is to return Shinji to NERV and we will fulfill it."  
  
  
  
Shinji was sitting in the major's office again. However, this time it was for a far more interesting matter.  
  
"Congratulations, Sam. It seems you're being promoted. Brigadier General Sam Richards."  
  
"Any particular reason?" Shinji asked, "And why am I jumping past two ranks?"  
  
"To give you more political protection," said Henry, "and also because you've earned it. The president also has a request that comes along with the promotion."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"He wants you to assume command of our forces in Japan."  
  
Shinji studied the major and realized that it was true. From what he knew, the US had a full armored corp. stationed in Japan, most of it based two miles outside of Tokyo 4, the rebuilt Tokyo 3. There was also a Navy SEAL battalion stationed at the base. With that much power, he could very well destroy NERV.  
  
"Any particular reason the president wants me in Japan?" Shinji asked.  
  
"The president knows that you do not want to return to NERV," said Henry, "However, NERV has been applying great political pressure to get you back. The president is trying to maneuver to a situation that would be in your favor. You return to Japan, but at the head of an US army. That way, you are returning to Japan of your free will, but you'll have enough power to keep NERV away."  
  
"Unless they use the Evangelions."  
  
"There is something else. The base outside of Tokyo 4 also has a large air force facility. Stored there are four N2 mines, powerful enough to destroy all of Tokyo 4 and seriously damage NERV's facilities. NERV knows this and won't risk aggravating us or holding you against your will."  
  
"You'd be threatening war against an UN organization," said Shinji.  
  
"Not exactly threatening war. NERV knows that we won't let them have you willingly, and the president has already sent a message to NERV that if they attempt to kidnap you or force you to remain with them, that would be a declaration of war against the United States. I don't think Commander Katsuragi is that foolish."  
  
"And to think I saved her life," said Shinji, "Well, I accept this position. When do I leave?"  
  
"Now. Your team will go with you and serve as your personal bodyguards. Trust me Sam, we aren't going to let NERV have you no matter what."  
  
  
  
Rei picked up the phone and listened to the man on the other end. Toji waited for her to hang up before speaking.  
  
"So what did they have to say?"  
  
"Shinji is returning to Japan on an air force transport," said Rei.  
  
"So what exactly convinced him?" Toji asked.  
  
"I do not know. All they said was that he was returning. We are to be on the same plane as him."  
  
Toji nodded. He went off to pack.  
  
  
  
Rei and Toji boarded the plane and found Shinji reading something on the plane.  
  
"Hello Shinji."  
  
"Rei. So how's my sister?"  
  
"If you had not left, you would know."  
  
Shinji shrugged and turned his attention back to the piece of paper. Two of his teammates snickered behind his back.  
  
"Why did you not inform me I had a niece?" Rei said.  
  
Shinji froze and put the paper down on the table after a few seconds.  
  
"Because I know that NERV will try to use her," he replied.  
  
"Maybe under your father, but Commander Katsuragi isn't like that," Toji said.  
  
"NERV is NERV. No matter who is at the head, it's still one of the most evil organizations that ever existed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to my daughter."  
  
Shinji walked past them and appeared a few seconds later pushing a wheelchair. Jessica looked at the two NERV officials carefully. She knew that Rei was her aunt, but wasn't sure who exactly the other man was. He was supposed to be her father's friend, but would a friend force her father back to NERV? Shinji took her to another section of the plane and helped her into a seat. After buckling her in, he locked the wheelchair to a side and sat down next to her. He wasn't surprised when Rei appeared and took a seat next to him. It would be an interesting flight.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Z98 


	2. Landing

How many of you know that Asuka's last name, Soryu, is also the name of a Japanese aircraft carrier from World War II? As is Ritsuko's last name, Akagi. Both were involved in the Pearl Harbor raid and were sunk at Midway, I believe. They also have the meanings to two other names, but my WWII book doesn't have The Soryu and Akagi's translation. A few other things. To an Interested Reader. The finished story with Shinji in Delta Force is by me, though I am not aware of a second one except this one. And finding that in two days my reviews for this story had accumulated to the point where it originally took me three weeks to get is kind of scary. Now I have that many people waiting for me to update and expecting me to maintain a very high quality story with Flight. Pray that I don't screw up.  
  
Flight  
  
Chapter 2: Landing  
  
Shinji looked out the window of the airplane. Jessica was reading a mystery novel he had bought her for the long plane ride. She was very smart and could figure out most of these stories before even reading the ending. Her face had a concentrated look on it as she read the novel. Shinji looked down at the file on his tray and sighed. He really should be reading the briefing the Air Force attendants had given him. He had only finished one file with three more to go and would be landing in two hours. He opened the file again and looked at the maps. They showed where the three American military installations outside of Tokyo 4 were located. Unknown to NERV, the US had placed five cannons per base at the military installations. Each cannon had a range of 70 miles and could hit within a few feet of their target. If NERV got out of control, an N2 mine would be used to bomb it and then the cannons would start shelling the area. The US also had two squadrons of F-22 Raptors at one of the bases. That with a full armored corp. and a Marine, SEAL, and Delta Force division should be enough to discourage any ambitions that NERV might have. However, that didn't even include the full arsenal of the US military. The shipment of railguns were going to arrive after one week and the new M2-A3 Eisenhower tanks would be delivered to him. They would be replacing the M2-A2 Roosevelt tanks that the US Army currently used. Shinji looked up and saw William walking up and down the airplane. He cracked a smile and shook his head. William was forever cautious and was carrying his OICW. The Objective Infantry Combat Weapon had been first introduced in the early twenty-first century and had gone through many changes. The most notable was that it was capable of shooting half a million rounds in a minute and now had a particle weapon add-on that would replace the HEAT rounds. One shot from the laser would blow apart a Humvee or any lightly armored vehicle.  
  
"Hello Shinji."  
  
Shinji closed the file quickly and looked up at his sister. Rei was standing to his side looking down on him.  
  
"Hello Rei. What brings you to this side of the plane?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Shinji motioned for her to take the seat across from him. She sat down and the two locked eyes.  
  
"How have you been for the past five years?" she asked.  
  
"Very well," Shinji replied, "I rather enjoyed my life in the United States. At least I didn't have to do that much cooking for a while."  
  
Rei nodded but inside she felt her stomach tighten up. Not matter how hard the women tried, none of them could ever match Shinji's cooking. Whenever it was Misato's turn to make breakfast or dinner she and Asuka usually managed to avoid it by either ordering take-out or going out early and eating on their way to school. After the two had moved out of the apartment for the University of Tokyo they still could not find anything as good as what Shinji could make.  
  
"You did more than abandon us personally when you left," said Rei, "You left us having to eat Misato's food for a very long time."  
  
Shinji barely cracked a smile but it was there. He had planned on leaving for a very long time but promised to not do so until he could get Rei to tell a joke. That was one of the many loose ends that Shinji had had to tie up before leaving for England. After that it took him two more months after completing his mission before moving on to the United States. Unfortunately, NERV had prevented him from tying up another loose end before he could leave.  
  
"Do remember that I have lived through Misato's cooking," Shinji reminded her, "I know how bad it can be."  
  
Rei conceded the point. However, she wasn't here to talk about pleasantries and both of them knew it. But with Jessica here, she knew that she would have to tread carefully when speaking to Shinji. She didn't want to hurt an innocent.  
  
"Let's take a walk," he offered.  
  
The two adults got up and walked along the corridors of the airplane. Two of Shinji's squad members stayed close to the two but far enough to give them privacy.  
  
"So what is it you want to say?" Shinji asked once they were away from Jessica.  
  
"How do you think Asuka will react when she finds out you have a daughter?"  
  
"I'll expect her to lose her cool and curse me for getting married," said Shinji, "but we both know that I never did get married."  
  
"It would be better for you to tell her personally."  
  
"I will not put a foot into the NERV compound unless I have a good reason and a battalion of SEALs behind my back. Oh wait, I do have a battalion. Well, I still need a reason."  
  
"Is healing Asuka's pain not a sufficient enough reason?" Rei challenged him.  
  
Shinji stopped and moved in front of her. Rei kept a cool look on her face but fear started seeping into her mind.  
  
"I tried to tell Asuka I was leaving," said Shinji, "I tried to get a message to her saying that I would come back for her. Well, guess what happened? NERV intercepted it and never delivered it and it cost the CIA a good agent. I really don't see any reason to fix a mistake NERV made. So until that letter gets delivered, it is not my fault."  
  
Rei's expression didn't change and Shinji didn't expect it to. In reality she didn't even know about any such letter. She had always assumed that Shinji had sent nothing to let NERV trace him with.  
  
"So did you get the letter I sent you?"  
  
Rei looked at him curiously and waited for him to continue. Her silence was all the answer he needed.  
  
"Figures," Shinji muttered, "I guess Misato didn't want to pass along the message. I wonder if she even read the message I left for her? Well, no matter. As far as I'm concerned, it is NERV's responsibility to tie up the loose ends and fix the problems they created."  
  
The two stopped as they reached the head of the plane and turned around. They continued walking together in silence until Rei reached her seat and separated from Shinji. He returned to find Jessica in the exact same position he had left her in. He took his seat and tried to read through the rest of the lousy briefing documents.  
  
  
  
Misato Katsuragi, supreme commander of NERV, stood on the runway waiting for the USAF plane to land. When she had first found out Shinji was in Delta Force she was skeptical that it was really him. However, after the NERV agent managed to get a sample of his DNA and matched it with Shinji's, she no longer had any doubts. However, when the results were positive, she also nearly fainted. Kensuke Aida, acting vice-commander of NERV, stood next to her. Hikari was here for Toji but Asuka had refused to come. Misato could understand her reasons. The two had actually started dating but Shinji had disappeared completely, leaving no word whatsoever. He had sent messages later on but they had not been able to figure out who the agent was before he committed suicide. The letters were still classified and only Misato had the authorization to read them. She had never delivered them to Asuka or Rei and she still didn't not regret making that decision. And the news that Shinji had adopted a daughter added another twist to all this. The American ambassador to Japan had informed her that Shinji would be returning to Japan, but would not be handed over to NERV. Misato wasn't sure what the point of sending him here was then. Shinji could serve no purpose in Japan for the US. He was a captain of Delta Force, and that wouldn't count much with the colonel in command of the US forces here. The plane landed and taxied up to them. Toji and Rei were off first. Hikari ran up and hugged him. Misato hadn't wanted to send Toji around the world, but she really didn't have much of a choice. She was just glad it hadn't taken so long to get Shinji back to Japan. She had some choice words for your adopted son.  
  
"Commander Katsuragi."  
  
Misato turned and faced the American colonel.  
  
"Your rank is equivalent with an American brigadier general, correct?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
The American walked off. Misato didn't know whether to be annoyed or suspicious. Americans were so damn confusing. A soldier then appeared and carried a wheelchair down. Once he was on the ground he unfolded it. Shinji then appeared, helping a young girl walk down slowly. They were followed by five other soldiers, one of them a woman. All of them were armed and looked ready to start a fight at any moment. Once they were on the ground, the girl got into the wheelchair and Shinji started pushing her towards the crowd. Misato moved forward and was surprised when the American colonel also moved to receive Shinji. She was even more surprised by what he said.  
  
"General Sam Richards. I am Colonel Ricky Ambers. Welcome to Tokyo Base. As of five minutes ago, command of all US forces in Japan has been transferred to you."  
  
Shinji nodded and then looked at Misato.  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
Misato carefully studied Shinji. Now she understood why the Americans had sent Shinji back to Japan.  
  
"Well played Shinji. I must say, I am rather proud of my son."  
  
"Yeah well, you were the tactical director. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."  
  
"What, you don't have time to even talk to your family? I was even going to offer you your old job back. And of course I wanted to get to know my granddaughter."  
  
"Vice-commander of NERV? I left to get away from that job. As to getting to know Jessica, I'll leave that up to her. Honey, do you want to talk to your grandmother right now?"  
  
Jessica yawned and shook her head. Shinji merely shrugged.  
  
"Guess she's tired. Maybe when she's rested Misato. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my daughter to attend to. Colonel, who can show us to our rooms? It'd be nice to rest off that jetlag."  
  
"Right this way sir," Ricky replied.  
  
Shinji pushed his daughter to the base with the other soldiers behind him, leaving Misato simply standing there, wondering what the hell she was going to do about all this.  
  
"Well, that was certainly unexpected," said Kensuke.  
  
"Yes. None of the reports said that Shinji was being promoted so quickly. Now he commands enough firepower to lay waste to NERV."  
  
"That is not a happy thought," said Kensuke, "So are you going to continue trying to convince the US to hand over Shinji?"  
  
"I don't think it'll do any good," Misato admitted, "Right now, Shinji and I are on equal rank, and if he gets promoted any further he could start pressuring me to do what he wants."  
  
"Good point. Well, I guess we should go back to NERV."  
  
"No. I'm not leaving until I get at least ten minutes to speak with Shinji. You go back and inform Asuka that Shinji's back."  
  
Kensuke flinched visibly at the order. He did not want to confront the Second Child at all, especially not with something this sensitive. Misato didn't notice his nervousness and walked over to the main building. Toji, Hikari, and Rei walked over to him.  
  
"So where's the commander going?" Toji asked.  
  
"Going to talk to Shinji," Kensuke replied, "and I have to inform Asuka that Shinji is back in the country and just outside the city. Personally I think Misato just wanted to dodge having to tell Asuka herself."  
  
Toji winched, feeling great sympathy for his friend.  
  
"I'll tell her," Hikari offered, "It might be better if a friend told her."  
  
"Thank you," said Kensuke, "I owe you big for that one."  
  
"Let's get back to NERV," said Toji, "I need sleep and some decent food."  
  
"Don't worry about food," said Hikari, "I'll scrap up something. As for sleep, you might not get the kind you want right now."  
  
Toji smiled and kissed Hikari on the cheek. She had changed from that shy girl he used to know.  
  
They got onto the NERV limo and were driven back to Tokyo 4. Misato walked into the main building and followed Shinji. He noticed her and ordered the female member of his squad to take care of Jessica. After a few reassuring words to his daughter, he turned around and faced Misato.  
  
"Finally coming back?" Misato said.  
  
"Coming back? I just got here. And what exactly am I coming back to?"  
  
"Your family."  
  
Shinji glanced back once at the receding form of Sarah pushing Jessica. The message was clear enough.  
  
"Any particular reason you want to use Unit 01?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Take your real job and you'll find out," Misato replied.  
  
"Well, let me see. I'm in my real job, and I don't know. Hmm. Guess I'll just wait to find out."  
  
"Damn it Shinji, do you think this is a joke? Do you have any idea how much trouble I went through to get you back into the country?"  
  
"All I know is that you gave the US rights to put a battalion of their SEALs in NERV," said Shinji, "and I'm pretty happy about that since they're under my command."  
  
"So you can launch another massacre?" Misato blurted out.  
  
"If I remember correctly, you're only alive because of me. You don't owe me anything, and I don't owe you anything. We're even as far as I'm concerned. And if you even think of using my daughter against me, I will order NERV's destruction."  
  
"You're forgetting who has the Evangelions," said Misato.  
  
"And you're forgetting that I can control Unit 01, the only surviving Evangelion, from outside its cockpit. A very nice gift Kaworu gave me. Now, if there's anything else you want to discuss, Mother, you'll have to go through normal channels."  
  
Misato flinched at Shinji's use of the word mother. She really did care for Shinji as if he were her biological son. However, he had changed so much from what she had remembered. Even after she had asked him to take on that assignment, she still thought Shinji would remain with NERV for the rest of his life. However, all she had done was give Shinji the chance to run and he did. Now he was back with a vengeance and willing if not eager to destroy NERV. Perhaps it really was Shinji that made Unit 01 go berserk and wreck that area. Misato turned around and walked out of the building, barely able to hold back her tears. She got into the other NERV limo and was taken back to NERV.  
  
  
  
Asuka Langley Soryu, director of Project E and head of the science department, was working in the main office, her assistant Maya working on another project in another part of NERV. When she found out that Shinji was coming back from Japan, she almost broke into sobs. He had left him and run away, breaking his promise of never leaving her. Worse, he offered no reason and sent no messages to her. Misato had tried to comfort her, saying that if Shinji didn't want to be found he wouldn't send messages easily traced. But that only made her feel worse. If Shinji had really loved her, he would have let her know no matter the risk. She sighed. She had given up ever finding anyone that would ever love her and just tried to bury herself in her work. Currently her department was working on bringing Unit 01 back to readiness. She had just finished looking over the activation program when Kensuke, Toji, Hikari, and Rei appeared in the main office. Hikari was Asuka's assistant in the science department and technically the co-sub-director with Maya.  
  
Asuka looked at the group and was afraid to ask. However, Hikari didn't wait for her.  
  
"Asuka, Shinji's not coming."  
  
Asuka didn't know whether to let out a sigh of relief or start crying. However, Hikari wasn't finished.  
  
"He came on the plane but won't come to NERV. Apparently he's been put in charge of the US forces in Japan and NERV."  
  
This time Asuka was simply shocked. She knew Shinji hated NERV with a passion and him in control of N2 mines was not a safe thing.  
  
"That's not a good thing," she managed to say.  
  
"Hell no," said Kensuke, "Shinji also refused to take back his old job. Right now, he's the same rank as Command Katsuragi, and if he did take back his old position he would have to follow her orders. I can certainly see why he doesn't want the job, but he seemed rather cold when he refused the offer. Oh, and Shinji has a daughter."  
  
Kensuke quickly left the main office, leaving the others to deal with Asuka. Toji tried to follow him, but Hikari caught his arm and made him stay put. Surprise was written on Asuka's face. It was a very silent five seconds before she spoke.  
  
"He WHAT!"  
  
Nearly everyone in the main office looked up at her, her scream having been carried through Central Dogma.  
  
"Told you we shouldn't have done that," Toji whispered to Hikari. She shot him a warning glare before speaking.  
  
"He got married to someone else and had a daughter!" Asuka screamed, "I'm going to fucking kill him!"  
  
This time the others were ready and had already braced themselves for Asuka's outburst. Unfortunately, the cushioning affect of steel rails wasn't very comfortable. Asuka's face now had fury written all over it, something that made the others increasingly uneasy.  
  
"Kensuke, I'm going to kill you for this," Toji muttered.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" Asuka screamed.  
  
She tried to run past Toji and the others but he grabbed her. Even though he only had one working arm he was still able to hold her with Hikari's help. She continued to struggle but soon all she could do was cry. Toji let her go and Hikari embraced her, holding her to try to make her feel better. Asuka kept crying in Hikari's arms, unable to keep the pain out of her heart.  
  
"He left me for someone else and got a daughter!" she cried, "How could he? He had me and left."  
  
"Asuka, it's not what you think," Hikari assured her friend, "She's only adopted."  
  
"How do you know that! We didn't know that he had a daughter!"  
  
Hikari held her friend tightly, not wanting to give Asuka a chance to run away. However, that didn't seem to be a possibility considering Asuka was clinging onto Hikari and had broken down completely.  
  
"Asuka, you know Shinji. He cares for other people and he's taking care of a young girl that's sick. He adopted her. He didn't marry anyone and he would never intentionally hurt you."  
  
"Then why did you he leave me?" Asuka asked through her tears.  
  
Hikari didn't know what to say and looked at Toji. He simply shrugged, having no idea himself. Hikari tried to comfort Asuka as best she could, but she knew that the only one who could heal her completely was Shinji and right now no one knew what was going on with that man. She kept whispering soothing words to Asuka but the redhead continued sobbing. Hikari wasn't sure how to help her friend.  
  
  
  
"General Richards."  
  
Shinji looked up and took the file the sergeant handed to him.  
  
"This is the daily NERV report," he said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Shinji let a grin appear on his face as he opened the NERV file. The name that the sergeant had called him wasn't really his, and might not have even been what the sergeant would have called him. He had originally thought to use his father's original last name, but discarded it on the basis that NERV could trace it too easily. However, the irony of it had almost made him discard caution instead.  
  
He kicked his feet onto his desk and leaned back on his chair. The report was mostly on the current readiness on NERV, which Shinji knew to be false. NERV only had one Evangelion, Unit 01, and he was the only one who could pilot it. Right now, that meant NERV itself was completely paralyzed and combat ineffective if it came under attack. If Shinji wanted to, he could destroy NERV itself. However, that would not get him anything he wanted. Patience would.  
  
"General."  
  
Shinji peeked over his shoes and saw a lieutenant standing at attention.  
  
"At ease lieutenant. What is it?"  
  
"Per your orders, our MAGI systems are ready to hack into NERV's mainframe immediately."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Sir? May I ask a question?"  
  
"Go ahead lieutenant."  
  
"Are you sure it's wise to do something like this?" the lieutenant asked after taking a deep breath, "I mean, NERV can be considered a superpower and now you threaten their security?"  
  
"NERV is not a superpower," Shinji replied, "It's a monster without any fangs, though its brain may still pose a danger to the world. I intend to make sure that brain never gets too ambitious. Dismissed lieutenant."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Shinji dropped the report into one of his bins. He then brought up the newest intelligence report that CIA agents had sent regarding NERV's intentions. Unfortunately for NERV, Shinji was well aware of this plan. Russia had begun construction of another EVA unit. Unit 14 was the next generation of EVA units. Equipped with wings like the MP EVAs, it didn't have that monster-like head. It was also armed with a replica Lance and therefore could be considered a danger to the world. NERV was going to receive it in two months. Shinji had already written up a request to intercept and seize Unit 14. NERV did not need another working Evangelion under its control. And besides, there were only two people that could pilot it and he really didn't want to hurt either of them. He really didn't want to hurt any EVA pilots again, or anyone that worked at and for NERV. It was the institution itself that he was going to destroy.  
  
"The game's afoot," Shinji said with a cold smile.  
  
  
  
Misato looked out of the window of the NERV limo. Buildings passed by her quickly and she barely noticed anything. Even as they passed her favorite bar she didn't blink. She continued staring out the window for most of the ride back. As they halted at the entrance to NERV, Misato couldn't help but sigh and relax on the leather seats. One advantage of being in charge of NERV was that you got perks like this. The car drove down a rather dimly light ramp before coming out into the garage. Misato got out and walked to the elevator, her bodyguard closely following her. All of the Section 2 agents were rather dull in her opinion. They spent most of their time guarding the key personnel with NERV and gathering intelligence around the city. When the elevator doors opened Asuka nearly ran into her. The redhead ignored Misato and pushed the button to go down. Misato didn't try to stop her and Hikari joined her friend in the elevator.  
  
"So how'd she take it?" Misato asked.  
  
"Even you should be able to see it for yourself," Toji replied, "Not very well. I assume that you're going to do something about this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like arrange a meeting between Shinji and Asuka. That girl needs to see him soon or she might do something to endanger her health."  
  
"Oh please tell me Asuka isn't considering suicide again," Misato pleaded.  
  
"I'm not expert but that would be my guess."  
  
Misato frowned. Asuka had already tried to kill herself three times in the past five years. She did not need another attempt. She might very well succeed the next time.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," said Misato, "but I doubt that Shinji is in the mood to grant us any favors."  
  
"So how did the meeting go?" Toji asked.  
  
"Not well. Shinji refused to even consider coming back to NERV and right now it looks like we will have no friends in high places in the US camp."  
  
"The President, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the Pentagon, all of them seem to be against us," Toji agreed, "Do you think they know?"  
  
"Possibly. However, it all comes down to which one do they know about?"  
  
"Perhaps they know both."  
  
Misato dismissed the possibility with a wave of her hand. She turned and walked down the main office, Toji following her.  
  
"Do not underestimate the American CIA and FBI," Toji said to her, "Do remember that they laid a false trail that led me and Rei across half the world."  
  
"I do remember. However, in the end we were still able to find him. Don't you forget that Section 2 is just as formidable. It is your department after all."  
  
Toji grunted an acknowledgement. He had inherited Section 2 only six months ago and he was still working on getting it to work more efficiently.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. You'll have to get someone to repair all the damage in Asuka's office."  
  
Misato sighed. All Shinji had to do was be present and everything would start falling apart. She really needed to get him back with NERV.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Now that I've actually gotten to the plot of this story, I think it's time I slow down and see if I can keep Asuka from killing herself. Oh crap. Misato! Put Asuka in cell 8 and keep her watched! I do not need a main character committing suicide before I actually do something about it!  
  
Misato: Right away commander.  
  
Oh shut up.  
  
Z98 


	3. Ties of the Family

Two chapters down, a dozen more to go. And I am well aware that the F-22 might be out of date by 20-whatever the year is. However, I am also aware of the Joint Strike Fighter, the Lockheed Martin F-35, so you will see that the US forces have some other, very powerful fighters, tanks, and infantry weapons and such. The US is going to have lots of fun. Here's a funny thing. When one of the reviewers said something about Asuka trying to attempt suicide three times, I actually drew a blank and had to go back to check where I wrote that. Funny, right? Oh, and the first part of this chapter is to all the army and air force nuts out there.  
  
Flight  
  
Chapter 3: Ties of the Family  
  
"Here you go General."  
  
Shinji looked at the huge stack of paper, then at Sarah, and finally shifted his gaze back onto the stack. He wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to feel at the moment. All this stuff was ridiculous and he had better things to do then memorize the full complement of forces the US had arrayed against NERV. However, it might be useful one day so he took the top packet and started reading it.  
  
"You're dismissed Lieutenant."  
  
Sarah saluted smartly and left the office. By the time she closed the door Shinji had already finished half of the first page. The first packet was about the squadron of B-3 Liberty strategic bombers the US had based in Japan. Each of them was capable of carrying an N2 mine as well as conventional bombs. They were all stealth bombers and undetectable by radar or infrared. Another nice adaptation that had been added on them was a camouflage skin that used electric pulses to change the color of the skin, therefore making them invisible in the sky. Research and Development was still working on adapting it for other vehicles besides airplanes. The B-3 could withstand a direct hit from a SAM and still fly. However, Shinji wasn't too sure he wanted to test that possibility.  
  
Shinji skipped the next packet. It was about the electromagnetic railgun and he already knew plenty about that. Originally developed for the Star Wars defense project, the first ones were onetime use launchers and required an enormous amount of energy to fire. Therefore they were extremely impractical until these technological hurdles had been passed.  
  
The air-superiority fighter presence was more interesting. There were two squadrons of F-22E model fighters, as well as three squadrons of the F-35C model fighters. The F-22 was an extremely effective fighter and powerful enough to take down almost any other fighter in the world. It was extremely stealthy and the latest version was armed with a new type of particle weapons cannon. The F-35C, also known as the Joint Strike Fighter, was the latest in a rather recent line. Its first class was built after the first F-22s and the Navy, Air Force, and Marines all shared this fighter. The F-35C had the camouflage coating on its skin, was invisible to radar, gave the signature of a bird on infrared, and had two particle beam cannons mounted on each wing. It actually didn't look too much different from the original model, but it was a far tougher bird.  
  
After skipping the packets on the OICW and other infantry weapons, all of which he had a great deal of experience with and knew a lot about, he came upon the armored vehicles. The M2-A2 Roosevelt tank was tough and powerful. Its cannon was extremely powerful and the armor on it could withstand a direct shot from most other tanks. However, its time was past and the new M2-A3 Eisenhower tank was moving in. Weighing half as much as the Roosevelt, the Eisenhower had stronger armor, a particle weapons cannon, and the capability to hover over rivers. The polymer used for its armor was very new and only the United States had access to it right now. Slowly but surely, the US was returning to its spot as the most powerful nation on Earth.  
  
There was at least a dozen other packets to go through and Shinji managed to get through two more, both on communications equipment. After finishing the second one, he was bored out of his mind and set the rest aside. He left his office for a brisk walk and ran into Bart and Zach.  
  
"Hey Sam," Bart greeted.  
  
"Hey. Enjoying yourselves?"  
  
"Yeah. Tokyo 4 has a lot of great women."  
  
"Piece of advice," said Shinji, "Stay away from a redhead and a girl with blue hair."  
  
"Any particular reason?" Zach asked.  
  
"The redhead is my ex. If she doesn't kill you for trying to hit on her I probably will. The girl with blue hair is my sister. She won't try to harm you physically, but again, I will."  
  
"That blue-haired girl wouldn't be the same one that tried to get you to come here," Bart inquired.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"There's a lot we didn't know about you," said Zach, "Especially about your family. But hey, if you want us to stay away from your sister we'll follow orders."  
  
Shinji smiled back and nodded. He had given the impression to NERV that he had grown up to become like his father. However, his father was held in New York Maximum Security. The UN had asked for someone to hold Gendo Ikari and most nations had refused. However, the US finally took him and he was behind a very strict guard. He was the most dangerous man alive and everyone knew it. If he got free, the world would be in trouble.  
  
"I'll see you guys later at the range," he said.  
  
The two soldiers saluted and walked off. Shinji now stood alone in the hallway. He looked at the window wall and examined his reflection. The sunglasses he had on were like those of his father. He personally didn't care much for his father's sense of fashion and still wore the uniform of a brigadier general. However, the glasses were enough to make anyone think that he was his father, or at least a younger version. Only the eyes were different. Instead of two ice-cold eyes, Shinji's were tired and yet caring at the same time. However, few who saw his smile now ever made it any higher on his face. Shinji expected NERV to request a meeting with him very soon. At most, two weeks. He could wait. He would wait.  
  
  
  
"Dr. Ibuki."  
  
Maya looked up and saw Misato standing over her desk. She stood up quickly and snapped a salute.  
  
"Commander Katsuragi."  
  
"How is the activation test proceeding?"  
  
"Everything is ready," Maya answered, "All we need is the pilot."  
  
"Good."  
  
Misato looked out the window and gazed upon the form of Unit 01. The most powerful of the Evangelions, it had ripped apart all of the MP EVAs that had confronted it and didn't even suffer any damage. It was NERV's prize possession, but without a pilot it was absolutely useless. Both Rei and Asuka could not pilot it and their EVA units had been destroyed. The core of Unit 02 had been salvaged and was in storage, but Unit 00 had been completely destroyed when Rei self-destructed it. Unit 14 was nearing completion and it would give NERV a bit more bargaining space if they ever needed it. The Russians had played right into NERV's hands and would be giving NERV the newest and most advanced Evangelion ever built. Perhaps it would be even more powerful than Unit 01.  
  
"What of the preparations for Unit 14?" Misato asked.  
  
"We have the area cleared for it and it will be ready for an activation test twenty-four hours after arrival."  
  
"Very good. Who should be the pilot?"  
  
"Ms Soryu," Maya replied, "She has the highest sync rate of the current active pilots."  
  
Misato nodded. She left the office and walked down the corridor. The hallway was compressing and seemed to come down on her. Her boots clicked as they touched the hard floor. NERV was never known for its comforts, and Misato had better things to do than try to change that. She got into the elevator and took it down to Dogma. With the destruction of Lilith, every one of the Angels had been supposedly destroyed. However, there were things that not even the UN or other members of NERV knew about. Only she and a dozen others knew about all of the ongoing projects in Dogma. She swiped her ID card and the elevator descended. It opened and Misato walked into a dark room.  
  
"Lights."  
  
A hum could be heard as the lighting activated. It took her a few seconds to adjust to the new light but she continued walking anyways. She came upon a blast door designed to keep out anyone not authorized to go in. A retinal scan was taken and she swiped her ID card through another reader. The massive door separated and slid into the wall. Inside was a massive artificial hanger that held up a large creature. Its body seemed to be composed of pure white light and looked very much like Unit 01. However, its head was shaped differently and the eyes were closed. Technicians were working to put on a blue armor to cover the beast. The wing component was still lying in the LCL and the beast was only partially covered in the blue- white armor. Spots of bright light shone through. Misato couldn't help but look in awe at the powerful creature. It had survived the Second and Third Impact and every attempt by NERV to destroy it. Even when it was in its embryo form, it had been powerful enough to overcome everything NERV could throw at it. She walked over to the platform and climbed up the stairs to the catwalk. Makoto Hyuga was looking down at a clipboard as Misato approached him.  
  
"Lieutenant."  
  
Hyuga snapped to attention.  
  
"Commander Katsuragi."  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
"The pilot system has been installed," Makoto reported, "We had to take out part of its spinal cord to fit everything in but we've rerouted everything through the entry plug system."  
  
"Excellent. The most powerful being known to humanity, and we have tamed it."  
  
"Perhaps," said Makoto, "However, we do not control it."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Misato asked the tech.  
  
"You cannot control something unless you can destroy it," Makoto replied, "We cannot destroy it, and yet it can destroy us."  
  
"Then we'll just have to make sure it doesn't," said Misato, "Give me a rundown of its weapons."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Currently the Unit has only twelve percent of its armor plating installed. The wing component will have to wait until we finish its front and in the final phase of installing its rear armor. Per your orders, we've installed a powerful positron weapon on its left arm and it will draw power from the S-2 engine. We have two undamaged Lance of Longinus copies left over from the attack Seele launched on NERV. Those will serve for now."  
  
"They'll have to," said Misato, "We have no way of retrieving the original, and the only ones that even have a shot at it are the Americans. Japan won't be spending any money on development of a new kind of space shuttle."  
  
"Very true. It has healing abilities similar to that of Unit 01, if not surpassing," Makoto continued, "and in two weeks we'll have finished the pilot interface program."  
  
"Excellent. With this, we'll have three EVA units. A pity that Unit 01 refuses to work without Shinji."  
  
"I assume you had no luck in convincing him to return," Makoto noted dryly.  
  
"No," Misato said with a sigh, "Shinji's changed and he hates NERV with a passion. If he found out what we were doing he would ripe NERV apart with Unit 01."  
  
"Is there anything else commander?"  
  
"No. Carry on lieutenant. You've done good work."  
  
Misato left Makoto to his work. Makoto adjusted his glasses as he looked up at the giant before him. This being had always been considered with great fear and respect for its power. Now humanity had chained it for its own purposes. Besides the weapons that humanity had given it, the Unit was capable of focusing energy in devastating ways and had one of the strongest AT-Fields imaginable. Of course, that was probably because of what it was before being transformed into an EVA Unit. Makoto was standing before the supreme being known as Adam.  
  
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, these are photos taken using our satellites over Vladivostok," the intelligence officer said, "As you can see, something is being transported and that something is incredibly large. It covers an entire freighter and so far we know of only one thing that requires that much space to move."  
  
"An EVA."  
  
The staff officers all turned their heads and looked at Shinji. He was sitting with his arms on the table and his hands clutched tightly.  
  
"I assume this is confirmation," Shinji said to the intelligence officer.  
  
"Yes general. According to our measurements and our best estimates, the only thing that this can be is an EVA. However, there are still some holes."  
  
"There are always holes," said Shinji, "I have already sent a report to the Pentagon asking for permission to intercept this transport. NERV is not authorized to obtain any more EVA units without the authorization of the Security Council of the UN. As far as I know, NERV has not filed a request and the Council never gave them permission for anything."  
  
"That may be a dangerous operation," said the logistics officer, "We would require the navy to stop that convoy and possibly have to engage foreign warships."  
  
Shinji turned his head and looked at the logistics officer. Amanda was an intelligent woman and could be counted on to point out problems that needed solving. It was a very useful thing to have.  
  
"We should get authorization from the UN," said the operations officer, Victor.  
  
"That would take too long," Shinji countered, "We need to move fast. If the Pentagon approves my request, will the navy support this?"  
  
This time all of the heads turned to look at the commodore present. He had the authority to call in a small fleet of destroyers and cruisers for any operation and his cooperation would be needed.  
  
"You'll get what you need," he said, "Who will board the freighter?"  
  
"Two Ranger teams and a Delta team," Shinji answered, "Are there any other questions?"  
  
There were none.  
  
"Meeting adjourned. I suggest you come up with a decent plan on how to intercept and stop that convoy. I don't want to start a war with Russia here."  
  
Shinji was the only one that left the meeting room. Everyone else started putting together some kind of plan to commandeer the Russian convoy. Shinji had other things to take care of, one of which was to join his daughter for their afternoon walk. They always went for a stroll at around four and Shinji wasn't about to miss today's. There usually wasn't much to see around a military base, but they were in a new base. There were new people and new places to explore. Jessica always had a yearning for the unknown that Shinji never really shared. He preferred constants instead of unpredictability, but his daughter usually won him over whenever she wanted to go someplace new. Jessica was waiting for him at the main door into the compound.  
  
"Hi Daddy."  
  
Shinji smiled and took Jessica's hand. She still stuck close to him when she could and like holding his hands. While most children nearing her age would want to walk on their own, Jessica was different. She didn't see herself as immature for holding her father's hand. She saw herself as her father's daughter, and that was fine with Shinji. Father and daughter walked around the main compound but Shinji kept her away from the airfield. The noise from the engines could be deafening and he hated it anyways. Five helicopters flew over them as they came to land at the pads. Shinji could still remember when the VTOL aircraft of the Japanese Special Forces attacked NERV. He knew that Asuka had taken them out but he had failed to protect her. He had promised her he would protect her, and he never made a promise he could not keep. As much as they thought he was harming them, he was probably doing them more good than they could ever realize.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Shinji looked down at his daughter.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
Shinji realized that he had been staring off at the direction Tokyo 4 would be.  
  
"Just thinking," he said to his daughter, "Come on. Let's go see those jeeps."  
  
Jessica nodded and followed her father. She always had a fascination about any kind of machine and always tried to figure out how they worked. Shinji had shown her how to fix an engine she was eight and then taken her flying on one of the old Blackhawks just two months ago. They walked over to the garage and saw several mechanics working on a few Humvees.  
  
"General."  
  
Shinji nodded to the lieutenant.  
  
"Mind if my daughter tries her hand?" he asked the lieutenant.  
  
"As long as she doesn't damage anything," the lieutenant replied, "Isn't she a bit young?"  
  
Shinji chuckled. "Lieutenant, Jessica probably knows as much about engines as you or anyone else here."  
  
"Is that a fact?" the lieutenant asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Honey, show them what you know."  
  
A wide smile appeared on Jessica's face.  
  
  
  
Toji tossed and turned a few more times before Hikari rolled over and placed an arm around him.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
Toji wasn't sure how to answer her. Everything was the matter these days. After Shinji had been located, he had expected everything to settle down. Now the US and NERV were engaged in a battle of words and right now NERV was losing. The Security Council was listening more to the US than to NERV these days and they were putting more and more restraints on NERV. Fortunately, as far as Toji knew, no one outside of the command staff knew about the EVA unit the Russians had built and were delivering. However, there were secrets kept from him as well. There was a major project in Central Dogma that he knew nothing about and another one involving Asuka's division that was also cloaked in secrecy. A person could only take so many secrets.  
  
"I was just wishing everything would return to normal," Toji said to his wife.  
  
"Everything should be back to normal," Hikari agreed, "Shinji's back but he's a completely different person."  
  
"I doubt that man is even Shinji anymore," said Toji, "He calls himself Sam Richards. Does that sound like the Shinji Ikari we knew and trusted?"  
  
"No," Hikari admitted reluctantly, "Asuka's still having some trouble copping with everything that's happened. I mean, Shinji showing up with a daughter and taking command of the US forces in Japan."  
  
Toji turned again and laid on his back with Hikari leaning partially on his shoulder. He was tired from globe hopping and just wanted a chance to actually live a life. Unfortunately, he worked for NERV and NERV required that you put your family aside.  
  
"What exactly are we going to do?" Toji asked, "There is no reason for NERV to even exist anymore, but it still does. How has Misato done this?"  
  
"I don't know," Hikari confessed, "She's kept the Security Council off of our backs for this long. I think she'll be able to keep them off of our backs for a while longer."  
  
"Long enough to finish whatever projects your running?"  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
Toji noticed his wife tensing when he mentioned the projects. He was only aware of two and then only of one in detail. He was still against it but he couldn't do anything about it. Hikari, Asuka, and Maya were working on another dummy plug system. He couldn't help but wince at the thought of another dummy plug. The first one had cost him his arm and nearly his life. Why they needed another dummy plug was beyond him. Perhaps it was because of the new EVA unit being delivered from Russia. That he knew a bit more about. After spending three years on the drawing board and four more in construction, it had finally been completed. As far as Section 2 was aware of, no outsiders knew of the project. But why they needed an Evangelion was another story completely.  
  
"Let's try to get some sleep," Toji whispered to his wife.  
  
Hikari sighed and cuddled up to him. It was nice to have her husband back and she wanted to enjoy every last second of it.  
  
  
  
"General, message from NERV."  
  
Shinji nodded and got up. Jessica was playing BS with his squad mates. Every few days Jessica would join their card games. At first they went easy on her but ended up being annihilated every time she played. Though these were not betting games, they were still not used to losing to a ten year old. After that, they actually started trying and yet Jessica was still able to win most of the time.  
  
Shinji walked to the office next to his and turned on the screen. Misato's face appeared.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"I hope you have a good reason for calling me," he greeted coldly.  
  
"It's about Asuka. You need to talk to her face to face. She's a wreck right now."  
  
"Fine. I'll provide an escort for her and she can come to the base."  
  
"I was thinking you could come down to NERV," Misato suggested.  
  
"You could try a more subtle approach," Shinji shot back, "I'm not that stupid and it would be a sad thing to make that mistake twice."  
  
"Shinji, Asuka won't leave NERV for any reason at all. I've tried to convince her and she won't budge. The only thing that will make her feel better is a face to face with you and I can't get her to leave the installation."  
  
"Then give her the damn letter," Shinji yelled, "I am not going to walk into a trap to fix a mistake you made, Misato."  
  
"Shinji, I have no idea what you're talking about," Misato tried to convince him, "There are no letters. If there were we never received them."  
  
"Then I guess I don't have to worry about coming to NERV," Shinji replied, "Until Rei and Asuka get their letters, I will not even consider coming to NERV."  
  
"But we don't have them," Misato persisted.  
  
"Good. That means I'll never have to worry about coming to NERV. Goodbye Misato."  
  
Shinji terminated the communiqué just as Misato started speaking again. He came back and noticed it was his turn.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"Fives," Andrew informed him.  
  
Shinji took out two cards and laid them face down. "Two fives."  
  
No one challenged him, which was a very good thing. Both were random cards he had picked out.  
  
"So what was that message about?" Sarah asked, then laid one card down, "One six."  
  
"NERV's trying to get me back again," Shinji replied, "Not going to work though."  
  
"Those guys need to give up," William said, "So you going to call it or play?"  
  
Zach carefully looked at Sarah and then at his deck. He had three of the sixes and the chances of Sarah having the fourth one was slim. What he couldn't see was Sarah praying for him to just play a card.  
  
"BS."  
  
Sarah let her head fall and took all of the cards. The other officers and Jessica chuckled. William then played.  
  
"One ace."  
  
"Three twos."  
  
The officers all looked at Jessica and she dared them to call BS on her. Of course, it was a small hand but all of them remembered when Shinji had nearly won and he had called BS on her. He ended up losing the game.  
  
"One three."  
  
The tension finally passed when William played.  
  
"I heard that Jessica fixed three Humvees this afternoon," said Bart, "More than the mechanics could do."  
  
"She has a natural gift with machines," Sarah remarked, "Now play."  
  
"Two fours," Bart played.  
  
"General, another call from NERV."  
  
Shinji growled but got up and walked over to the display. To his surprise, it wasn't Misato. Instead, Rei's face was on the screen.  
  
"Hello Rei. What can I do for you?"  
  
"May I visit you tomorrow?"  
  
Shinji quickly brought up his schedule for the next day and scanned through it. He had two inspections in the morning and a meeting in the afternoon. However, his evening was free.  
  
"How does dinner sound?" he asked.  
  
"That would be excellent," Rei agreed, "I will see you for dinner. Formal or informal?"  
  
"Rei, we're family. Informal of course."  
  
Rei nodded and the screen went blank. Shinji cracked a smile before returning to the game. He really didn't have anything against the people who worked for NERV. It was just the institution he hated.  
  
  
  
Rei raised her head and looked at Asuka. The redhead had an exhausted look on her face but tried to hide it.  
  
"You may come if you wish," Rei said.  
  
"No," Asuka said, shaking her head, "Shinji didn't even leave a message for me when he left. Why should I go crawling back to him?"  
  
Rei hesitated for two full seconds before she came to her decision.  
  
"Asuka, I think Shinji did send messages."  
  
Asuka snapped her head up and stared at Rei.  
  
"According to him he sent messages through the American CIA but they were intercepted by Section 2 and were never delivered."  
  
"But Toji's the head of Section 2," said Asuka, "He would never do something like that."  
  
"Perhaps," said Rei, "but I believe this was before he took over Section 2. I believe Shinji, but someone is hiding the messages from us. He sent one to me as well, and I would like to see what he had to say."  
  
Asuka nodded. "Yeah. I guess I shouldn't have doubted he'd try to send a message. But who blocked them?"  
  
"There is only one person that could have," Rei answered, "Commander Katsuragi."  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
How many of you caught my reference to my other fic, Formalities, with the B-3 Liberty bomber? And the other story with Shinji in Delta Force is the Human Cleansing Project by me, though if there is another one out there I don't know about it. Okay, also had to remove a bunch of repeated reviews. I'm not a person that's just trying to rack up reviews.  
  
Z98 


	4. Operation Down Under

Flight  
  
Chapter 4: Operation Down Under  
  
"Looks nice," Shinji remarked, "What exactly is it?"  
  
"That, sir, is one of the long-range cannons we have here," the sergeant answered, "It has a range of approximately seventy miles and can hit within a feet of its target, if not closer."  
  
"Sergeant, let me ask you something. If I ordered the shelling of Tokyo 4, a place where a large civilian population lives, would you and your men carry out that order?"  
  
"Well, uh, of course."  
  
"There's hesitation there," said Shinji, "I personally don't want to fire on civilians, but I want you to understand this. The point of me being here is to keep NERV under control. If I ordered such a thing, keep in mind that I am doing my job, and I'll need you to do your job as well. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Now, continue with the inspection."  
  
"Yes sir. Follow me. Over there we have a radar tower capable of tracking anything within an eight hundred mile radius. It's restricted to that zone because of how many frequencies and spectrums we scan it. There are other radar towers in the surrounding bases and the overlapping fields of coverage ensure that nothing avoids our detection."  
  
"What about our own planes?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Each of our planes have a transponder that only registers on our radar," replied the sergeant.  
  
"Remove the transponders," Shinji ordered, "NERV could easily have managed to tap into the signal."  
  
"Sir? Are you sure that is necessary? I mean, our operators do need to know where our planes are."  
  
Shinji stopped and turned to face the sergeant.  
  
"Are you telling me that our own goddamn radars can't detect our stealth aircraft?"  
  
"Well, uh, actually, they can, but it's so faint that they are barely recognizable."  
  
"Take them off anyways," Shinji repeated, "I will not give NERV anything to use against us. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"All right. Now that we've cleared that up, what do we have to defend this base from a ground assault?"  
  
"A battalion of the 101st Airborne," the sergeant answered, "As well as three tank companies."  
  
"Good. And if they attack with an EVA?"  
  
"Well sir, is there even a way to stop an EVA with conventional weapons?"  
  
"Very impressive sergeant," said Shinji, "No, there is not. If an EVA attacks, the base is to be evacuated. I may have to be the one to take on an EVA."  
  
"Yes sir."  
Rei looked at the clothes she had and tried to pick something informal out. She rarely wore something out of uniform and was still uncomfortable wearing casual clothes. She had two long skirts, one white and one blue. Her current dilemma was which one she would wear for dinner.  
  
"You have got to be joking."  
  
Rei turned around with the two skirts still in her hands. Asuka was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
"The dinner isn't until this evening and you're already trying to figure out what to wear."  
  
"So have you decided whether you will accompany me?"  
  
"No," Asuka answered immediately, "I'm going to rip Misato a new one and get that letter Shinji sent me."  
  
"Are you sure that is wise?" Rei asked, "The commander may not take kindly to you 'ripping her a new one' as you so put it."  
  
"Well too bad. I'm going to get that letter no matter what."  
  
"Perhaps you should wait until I speak to you after the dinner," Rei suggested, "Attempting to harm the commander would be a rash action on your part and would only get you confined. However, if I am able to get Shinji to tell me what he wrote in his letter, I could relay it to you."  
  
"Hell no!" Asuka screamed, "If Shinji has something to tell me I want it to be between us."  
  
"At least wait until I return and have spoken to you," Rei persisted, "I do not want to see any harm befall me."  
  
"Don't worry," said Asuka, "I'll wait. It'll just make beating up Misato all the more enjoyable."  
  
Rei sighed. Asuka would probably try to attack Misato, even with Section 2 agents all around. She went back to looking at the skirts.  
  
"Just wear the blue one," Asuka said to her.  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow and looked in Asuka's general vicinity. Asuka rarely offered her advice on clothes.  
  
"What? It matches that blouse you're planning on wearing."  
  
Rei looked at the blouse and realized that Asuka was right. The blouse was a soft white and would go nicely with the blue skirt. The white one would make it look like she was going to a wedding or something. She tucked the skirt and blouse away and walked out of her room. They still needed to report for work and it was Asuka's turn to drive. Rei didn't know whether to feel scared that Asuka would be driving at high speeds or relieved that they would be getting to work on time. Asuka was well-known by the Tokyo 4 police as a fast driver and most of them had memorized her license plate. They all tried to stay out of her way when she was driving fast.  
  
The two women went down to the car and were soon on their way. They owned a green Toyota Corsair, green because Rei had wanted blue while Asuka wanted red. They finally picked green as a way of appeasing each other. This time Asuka actually drove at a normal speed, though it was still twenty miles over the speed limit. They arrived at the gate leading down to NERV's garage in ten minutes and Asuka slowed down. Rei swiped her clearance card and Asuka took them underground. She parked and the two took the elevator up to the main office.  
  
"Major Ayanami, here's the tactical briefing for today."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rei took the papers and flipped through them quickly. There wasn't much new today, except that American forces around Tokyo 4 had gone up to DefCon 3. Shinji was obviously expecting trouble and she would have to pacify him at the dinner tonight. Suddenly her eyes caught something. A US naval force had moved dangerously close to the route that the Russian convoy would be using to transport Unit 14. They were mainly composed of destroyers and a cruiser and thankfully didn't have a carrier. However, it was still too close for comfort. The US forces around Tokyo 4 had certainly become more alert ever since Shinji arrived. However, this alertness could only last so long before the troops started slacking off. Toji and Hikari came into Rei's view as she turned a corner.  
  
"Hi Rei. Ready for that dinner with Shinji?"  
  
Rei quirked an eyebrow at Hikari.  
  
"How many people know about it?"  
  
"Well, most of the command staff does," Hikari answered, "Toji told me and he found out from Misato."  
  
"The commander must have listened in to my conversation with him last night," Rei muttered to herself, "Well, it doesn't really matter. I believe I am ready for the dinner. Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
"Not really," Hikari admitted, "but good luck."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rei continued walking down the main office to her own office. She skimmed through the rest of the tactical report and found nothing else of interest. As the tactical director, it was her job to ensure that another massacre didn't take place in NERV and that was not always an easy job. The Japanese government had been willing to kill anyone in NERV, even children. That had counted greatly against them when the Security Council was debating on who should take over watching over NERV. Rei let a small smile appear on her face. She had actually liked having the Americans around Tokyo 4. Despite the threatening pose, the US forces also acted as a buffer against any other threats. It did provide her plans with some needed flexibility. It was going to be a long wait for dinner to come.  
"Welcome Base 4, general."  
  
Shinji nodded acknowledgement to the colonel standing in front of him. Base 4 held the majority of the fighter squadrons as well as two of the N2 mines. They had a few of the B-3 bombers stationed here, ready to destroy Tokyo 4 immediately. They walked down the road to the main hanger. Inside over a dozen mechanics and pilots were by their planes. The mechanics were looking through the planes while the pilots just chatted with each other. Shinji noticed a group of female pilots that were separated from the others. He easily recognized them by the hawk insignia they wore on their collars. They were the Bloody Hawks, a squadron of female-only pilots that were known for their cold efficiency in combat, and their rambunctious behavior in the mess and bars. All of the twenty-six pilots were hot and weren't afraid of showing it off. They were out of uniform and the rest of the men working inside the hanger were stealing peeks at them. However, all this stopped when they noticed that Shinji had entered. The one star on his shoulder easily caught their attention, though it did take a few seconds for everyone to realize who he was. A lieutenant walked up to them and saluted. Shinji returned it.  
  
"General Richards," he said.  
  
"Lieutenant. Any reason those pilots are out of uniform?"  
  
"Well, they're not on duty right now," the lieutenant answered.  
  
"Ah. So, what is the status of the forces? Can they launch an N2 strike within ten minutes of an order?"  
  
"The B-3 bombers are being kept fueled at all times except for maintenance," the lieutenant assured Shinji, "The N2 mines can be loaded in five minutes."  
  
"Good."  
  
Shinji then noticed that a lot of the pilots and mechanics, including those in Hawk squadron, were looking at him.  
  
"Any reason your officers are looking at me?" he asked the colonel.  
  
"Well sir, you're a legend," the colonel replied, "You're the man that saved the world once. It's an honor to serve with me."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Show me the B-3s"  
  
"Right this way," the lieutenant gestured.  
  
They walked through the hanger and exited to the runway. One of the sleek B-3 bombers was right there on the runway. Two mechanics were checking some of the equipment and there was a guard of five soldiers. They all saluted when Shinji and his escorts appeared.  
  
"The B-3 Liberty bomber. One of the most beautiful warplanes ever designed by the United States."  
  
"A very good assessment," Shinji agreed, "Excellent. Everything seems to be in order here. Good work colonel, lieutenant. Oh, and squash any rumors of me being single."  
  
A surprised look appeared on the colonel and lieutenant's face.  
  
"I'm spoken for."  
  
Shinji walked back to his Humvee with his team. The military convoy rolled out and they drove back to the command base. Shinji quickly stopped in to make sure Jessica was fine and made himself a quick lunch. He then rushed down to the conference room. The staff was already waiting for him when he entered.  
  
"Sorry if I'm late," he said, "Who would have thought three Humvees could cause a traffic jam?"  
  
Only two people cracked a smile but Shinji didn't mind. He sat down and a major handed him a file. It had the presidential seal on it. Shinji opened it and read through it. After he was finished, he closed the folder and put it down in front of him.  
  
"Well, it seems the president has approved the plan," he said, "What do you have for me?"  
  
"Our naval taskforce will intercept the Russian convoy and order them to stop," the commodore started, "From there, providing they do stop, the Marines will seize control of all of the ships and then two SEAL teams will assault the cargo ship."  
  
"After the ship is secured, two Delta teams will board and secure whatever the cargo is," a colonel continued, "Once that is finished, we will escort the freighter away and let the rest of the Russian forces go. The freighter will be brought to Okinawa naval installation and we'll have personnel determine exactly what they were transporting."  
  
"What are the backup scenarios?" Shinji asked.  
  
"If the Russians resist, we will fire a warning shot. If they return fire, we will take that as hostile action and attack. They would be infringing on UN jurisdiction because of the nature of the cargo."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen, I know many of you are wondering why Washington has suddenly decided to take such a tough stance against NERV. Well, let me tell you."  
  
Several staff sergeants walked in and gave each of the officers a folder. It was classified Delta. Each of them opened it and started looking through. Shinji continued speaking.  
  
"Two months ago, NSA intercepted a transmission between the Russian NERV branch and NERV Command in Tokyo 4. The word EVA came up several times, which first alerted NSA. It took three weeks for them to finish cracking the code. What you have cannot leave this room, and must never be spoken outside. One other word caught the attention of the analysts and the computer. I'll leave it to you to find it."  
  
The first officer to find it, a major, gasped. He looked up at Shinji in surprise. Quickly, the rest of the staff found it as well.  
  
"Dear god," a colonel muttered, "Is this for real?"  
  
"It is," Shinji assured them, " 'Adam is ready.' This has grave implications for NERV and the rest of the world. We contacted the NERV branch in Germany and found that they were unaware of any plan involving anything called Adam, so we must assume that they mean Adam, the first Angel, the being that caused the Second Impact."  
  
"This is enough for us to storm NERV and seize control of it!" one of the colonels said, "Why haven't we?"  
  
"I'm not here to launch another massacre," Shinji reminded them, "I'm here to stop NERV, and using brutal force is my last resort. We have more information and we know of two things for sure. Unit 14 is on its way from Vladivostok and apparently NERV is working on another dummy plug system. Both are unknown to the UN and therefore are illegal. Once we take Unit 14 and seize whatever documents are on board the freighter, NERV will lose the trust of most of its backers. That will hurt its efforts severely and allow us more maneuvering space."  
  
"Besides," a major put in, "If we wanted to take control of NERV we could do it right now. Our forces stationed in NERV could seize control easily and reinforcements would arrive in twenty minutes at most."  
  
"Now you know why," Shinji continued, "There is one other thing, however. NERV also holds Unit 01, and that EVA is capable of setting off the Third Impact. It nearly did so before, and it can do so again. The only reason it failed was because I stopped it. Understand the consequences if I am to fall into NERV's hands. If NERV is able to corner me and my guards and US troops are too late to save me, I will commit suicide. A dead pilot is no good to NERV, and I am their last link to Unit 01. If any of you are with me, I expect you to not try to stop me. Understood?"  
  
All of them nodded.  
  
"There is another thing. The Japanese government hates us being here and they have been lobbying for the UN to kick us out. We need this operation to carry through successfully. Japan had protested us taking over their role of watching over NERV Command and they consider it an insult that the UN ignored them. Japanese honor requires that the insult be avenged. Therefore, be wary of any Japanese attempts to sabotage our efforts. If this operation is successful, it might shut up the Japanese government for a while. Understand?"  
  
Again they nodded.  
  
"Very well. When does the operation launch?"  
  
"Operation Down Under will launch in two hours."  
Rei put on the dress and got onto the NERV car. As it drove along the streets of Tokyo 4 she kept looking out the window. After Shinji had disappeared, everything had changed. Misato had spent the entire five years during his absence to look for him and the American CIA and British MI5 had done a very good job in covering up for him. MI6 and the CIA had also led NERV in a marry chase throughout Europe and Asia, though they stayed out of Africa. When Section 2 finally figured out Shinji was on the other half of the world Misato blew a fuse. Of course this entailed another year of looking for Shinji in the Americas, and in the end they had succeeded partially. Shinji was back in Japan but not under NERV's control and was actually threatening NERV. Few nations even dared to threaten NERV now. Because most nations still believed that NERV was capable of setting off the Third Impact, they tried to stay out of NERV's way. However, the Security Council had set the US to watch over NERV. Japan had fought to keep the US out of their territory but had failed. It was a very unstable situation in Japan. The Japanese government felt the need to prove that they could handle NERV, the US trying to do its job and keep NERV under control, and NERV playing off the two sides in order to carry out its own plans.  
  
The car stopped and the agent opened the door. Rei swung her legs out and stood. There were over a dozen US Rangers present and dressed for battle. She also spotted at least five snipers. The US wasn't taking any chances, it seemed. Shinji had definitely changed things. A sergeant approached her.  
  
"Ms Ayanami? Please come with me. I'll show you to General Richard's quarters."  
  
Rei followed the sergeant into a secondary compound and was led to what looked like an apartment. Two of Shinji's teammates were standing outside and dismissed the sergeant. The woman opened the door and followed Rei in. The man stayed outside. Shinji was busy setting the table with Jessica's help. He looked up when they entered.  
  
"Ah, Rei. I hope you don't mind Sarah being with us tonight."  
  
"That will be fine," Rei replied.  
  
They took their seats, Shinji sitting directly opposite of Rei. Rei tasted one of the dishes Shinji prepared. It was an American dish, but tasted very good.  
  
"So how are you two related?" Sarah asked.  
  
"We're related through our mother," Shinji answered.  
  
"You two had different fathers?"  
  
"Well, it's a bit complicated."  
  
Sarah nodded and continued eating. Rei looked over at Jessica. The little girl was sneaking looks at her but she didn't mind.  
  
"When did you adopt Jessica?" Rei asked.  
  
"Two years ago," Shinji replied, "She's been with me ever since."  
  
Jessica smiled at her father and continued eating.  
  
"You seem to have had an eventful life," Rei commented.  
  
"Not as eventful as NERV thinks," Shinji said in between bites.  
  
"You're just modest," Sarah put in, "Sam's won two Purple Hearts because he managed to salvage two operations that went bad."  
  
"Both of them was because of an overconfident team leader," Shinji added, "I just suggested caution."  
  
"You seem to have retained your cooking skills," Rei noted.  
  
"It's been a necessity," said Shinji, "In the field, you make do with what you have."  
  
"Sam cooked some incredible stuff when we were out in the field," Sarah added, "At times we were eating better than we would at home."  
  
"For you, it was most of the time," Shinji joked.  
  
Sarah laughed and nodded her agreement.  
  
"I cannot cook at all."  
  
Rei noted the looks the two gave each other. It was obvious the two cared for each other. Asuka was not going to be happy.  
  
"So how will Jessica continue her education?"  
  
"There's a tutor on the base," Shinji answered, "She's taking private lessons."  
  
"Would it not be better if she were enrolled in a public school?"  
  
"The closest schools are in Tokyo 4, and all of those are under NERV's observation."  
  
And how did you know that, Rei thought to herself. Shinji obviously had better intelligence than she was led to believe.  
  
"Besides," Shinji continued, "Jessica really doesn't want to go to a public school. Right dear?"  
  
Jessica nodded vigorously.  
  
"I also don't know enough Japanese."  
  
"That's going to change," Shinji said and rustled his daughter's hair.  
  
Andrew opened the door and walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're needed."  
  
"Sorry Rei," Shinji said to his sister, "Duty calls. Enjoy the dinner. I'll get back as soon as possible."  
  
Before he left he handed two envelopes to Rei. The look in his eye was enough to tell her what they were. One was addressed to Asuka, and one was for her. He quickly left the apartment with Andrew. Rei looked over at Jessica. She was still staring at the door.  
  
"What are your hobbies?" Rei asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Jessica replied.  
  
"You are my niece. I'd like to get to know you."  
  
"I like machines," Jessica answered, "Particularly engines."  
  
"Jessica can fix almost any kind of car," Sarah added, "She's a born mechanic."  
  
Jessica smiled at the praise. She then turned her attention back to her food. Just then Bart walked in. He handed a message to Rei.  
  
"This came for you," he said, "From Commander Katsuragi."  
  
Rei quickly read through it. When she was done, she felt slightly stunned.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I have to get back to NERV," Rei replied, "There is an emergency."  
  
"Oh. Well, it was nice meeting you. Right Jessica?"  
  
Jessica nodded. "Bye Aunty Rei."  
  
"Bye Jessica. Goodbye Sarah."  
  
Rei almost ran out of the room. Currently two thoughts were racing in her head, the fact that Jessica had called her Aunty Rei and that US forces had intercepted and captured Unit 14.  
"What've we got?" Shinji asked when he entered the situation room.  
  
"The operation went off without a hitch," the colonel informed him, "The Russian forces have moved away and we have control of the freighter. Our ships are escorting it back to Okinawa. ETA, three hours."  
  
"Good," said Shinji, "Did the Russian forces resist?"  
  
"Two warning shots got their attention," a major answered, "We intercepted messages between the Russian NERV branch and NERV Command. They know about the hijacking."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Shinji said, "We have Unit 14. Call the UN inspectors and get them to Okinawa. It's time we showed them the EVA unit."  
  
"Sir, we're getting a message from NERV."  
  
"Put it through."  
  
Misato's face appeared.  
  
"Shinji, what's going on?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Shinji replied, "Why was NERV receiving an EVA unit without the authorization of the UN?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. NERV was not receiving anything. We received a distress signal on a NERV frequency, saying they were being attacked by US forces. How do you explain that?"  
  
"We intercepted a freighter with a NERV logo transporting an EVA unit. Onboard were NERV personnel from Russia and Japan. What am I to assume?"  
  
Misato's face turned white. Shinji then terminated the communication.  
  
"Colonel, make sure that freighter gets here."  
  
"Yes sir."  
Misato didn't know what to do. Shinji had taken possession of Unit 14 and NERV had no way of getting it back. This little twist changed almost everything. It would be nearly impossible to undo the damage Shinji had and would soon inflict on NERV.  
  
"Commander? What is it?"  
  
Misato looked up at Kensuke.  
  
"It's confirmed," Misato said to him, "The US has possession of Unit 14."  
  
Kensuke nodded gravely. "Shall I send the self-destruct signal?"  
  
"I already tried. They're jamming it."  
  
"How were they so prepared?" Kensuke asked her.  
  
"There must be a leak. Contact Toji. Get him to plug it."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
Rei opened the envelop with her name on it. It was indeed a letter from Shinji.  
  
Dear Rei,  
  
I know that I haven't contacted you for a very long time, though part of it is because of NERV. However, I just want you to know this. You're my sister, and part of my family. I'll never let anything hurt you if I can stop it. Just trust me on this. My actions today are just me trying to stop NERV from attempting another Third Impact, or worse. I am not trying to hurt you, Asuka, Misato, or anyone else.  
  
From, Shinji  
  
Rei refolded the letter and put it in the envelope. Shinji might not be trying to hurt them, but he had succeeded in doing so anyways. He was destroying NERV, and that was enough.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Now you know why Shinji seems so powerful and has so much support from Washington. Of course, none of you know what he will do to NERV.  
  
Z98 


	5. Hostile Negotiations

This is where the fun stuff starts. NERV is so screwed.  
  
Flight  
  
Chapter 5: Hostile Negotiations  
  
The Navy SEAL operatives' boats came up next to the freighter. Guns from three destroyers were trained on the ship and most of the crew were below deck. The SEALs roped up and quickly boarded the freighter.  
  
"This is Alpha leader. Secure the crew and cargo. Disable communications immediately."  
  
The other team leaders acknowledged the order and moved out. Five SEALs ran up the steps and burst onto the bridge.  
  
"Everyone, hands up!" one of the SEALs yelled in Russian.  
  
The bridge crew backed away from the controls, captain included. However, a man remained at the communications console, trying to send a message. A SEAL grabbed him and tried to get him away but the man turned and punched him, knocking him back. Another SEAL hit him with the butt of his rifle, knocking him out. They then tied up the officer.  
  
"Bridge secured," the team leader reported.  
  
Two more teams went below deck to find anyone hiding. Two guards suddenly opened fire on them, dropping one of the SEALs. They ducked out of the way and returned fire. One hit the first guard in the head while the other guard ducked back into the room. When he tried to shoot again three bursts quickly took him down. They proceeded down.  
  
Five SEALs quickly found the entrance to the cargo hold. They found two guards inside and dispatched them easily. Suddenly another guard appeared. He tried to raise his rifle but several bursts took him down.  
  
"Target is secured," the team leader informed his superior, "We have Unit 14."  
  
============================================================================  
  
The UN chamber was in an uproar. Representatives from dozens of nations were shouting at each other, but the four caught in the middle of it was the American, Japanese, Russian, and NERV ambassadors. Finally the Secretary General, Karina Gunther, a German, got everyone to settle down.  
  
"Now," she said, "We are here to discuss this apparent illegal operation the United States military carried out. What does the US ambassador have to say about this?"  
  
"Secretary General," the US ambassador began, "The US military boarded a ship we believed was carrying contraband. When the Navy SEALs and Delta Force operatives boarded it, we found NERV personnel transporting an EVA unit. What is even more disturbing is that Russian military and NERV officers were on board the freighter, and it was escorted by a Russian fleet."  
  
"And what exactly gave you the right to attack our fleet?" the Russian ambassador demanded, "That is an act of war!"  
  
"Mr. Chekov," the French ambassador countered, "Need I remind you that with this evidence, it would be enough to charge Russia with disobeying a UN order, helping an organization that nearly started the Third Impact, and supplying them with an extremely powerful weapon of mass destruction? What does your nation have to say for itself?"  
  
"My nation knew nothing of this matter," Chekov replied, "However, this still does not give the US the right to fire on our ships."  
  
"Mr. Chekov, the US ships fired two warning shots, both of which did not do any damage or cause any injury, unless you want to correct me. Fine, you claim that your nation knew nothing about the EVA unit. However, US forces asked permission to inspect for contraband because they suspected that NERV was attempting to smuggle something into Japan. Well, the Russian commander refused and even stated that the cargo was under Russian protection and was legal. Am I to assume that the commander was misinformed?"  
  
"You fire upon our ships," Chekov repeated, "Then you insult and mock my country! Russia will not accept this!"  
  
"This is an extremely delicate situation," the Chinese ambassador said, "Mr. Chekov, the accusations the United States has brought forth are grave, and they are with proof. The EVA unit is at Okinawa and inspectors from dozens of nations have confirmed it. Now, do you claim that all of them lied? Perhaps your country did not know of this, but stop trying to dodge the question."  
  
Chekov glared at Zhang. The two men exchanged cold looks.  
  
"We must continue with this business," Karina suddenly interrupted, "What does the NERV and Japanese ambassadors have to say?"  
  
"The government of Japan knew nothing of this attempt to smuggle an EVA into our nation," Hikowa said, "NERV must be taught a lesson for attempting such a violation of UN authority. We suggest that its rights be limited even further and be put under the control of a committee that reports to the UN and sees that it follows its orders."  
  
"That would undermine NERV's command structure!" the NERV ambassador shouted, "Such a committee would slow down NERV's day-to-day operation and cost NERV even more of its funds!"  
  
"I personally like such an idea," Karina said, "A committee would most likely be able to ensure NERV never tried something like this again."  
  
"A committee might not be enough," the American said, "Inspectors should have military escorts and the entire base should be in lockdown when such an inspection takes place. Also, NERV should be given no notice whatsoever about inspections. They should be able to enter wherever they want, including Central Dogma."  
  
"There is nothing in Central Dogma," the NERV ambassador insisted, "Any particular reason you want to waste the UN's money looking down there?"  
  
"Say what you will, but we know more than you think. I propose that a new committee be made, reporting to the Security Council and the Secretary General, to inspect and ensure that NERV complies with UN orders."  
  
"I second," the German ambassador said.  
  
"We will return to that topic later," Karina said, "Right now, there is another issue to settle. NERV has demanded the return of Shinji Ikari from the US. What is the US' response?"  
  
"Ms Secretary, members of the United Nations, let me tell you a little story. Shinji Ikari, abandoned when he was just a child, never had a mother or father. All of a sudden, at the age of fourteen, he gets called to pilot an Evangelion. He nearly gets killed trying to keep all of us alive, and in the end he is the one that stopped the Third Impact. For four years he continued to work at NERV, acting as the second-in-command when he became sixteen. Once he turned eighteen, he was sent to kill three members of Seele, which I'm sure all of you know about. He made an agreement with NERV before going off on this mission. Once he had succeeded, he was a free man and NERV could never touch him. He succeeded, and asked for asylum in the US. We accepted, and he enrolled in our military, quickly joining up with Delta Force. He is now a father, having adopted a ten-year-old girl that also had no family. Today, he is the general in charge of ensuring NERV doesn't get out of control, and so far he's done a good job. He is the one responsible for taking the EVA unit NERV tried to smuggle in. NERV has no right to demand he return to them, and he doesn't want to. He is an American citizen, and the United States of America protects its citizens and servicemen, unlike some other organizations."  
  
That last part was aimed at NERV, and everyone knew it. The NERV ambassador kept a cool face on, but anger was right under it.  
  
"I think that issue has been settled," Zhang said, "I personally believe that Shinji Ikari is happy where he is, and China will also oppose any attempt by NERV to get him back unwillingly. That is no different to kidnapping and such an act has no place in our world. Now, shall we get on with planning this committee?"  
  
============================================================================  
  
"General Richards. You caused quite a stir in Washington and New York."  
  
"Thank you Mr. President."  
  
"There is another matter. I mean no offense, but at first I had my doubts about putting you in charge, though three of the generals on the Joint Chiefs of Staff insisted that you would do well. Well, I can certainly see that now. You have paralyzed NERV quite effectively for some time to come, Major General Richards."  
  
Major General. A two-star. That meant Shinji's shoulders would be getting heavier.  
  
"Thank you Mr. President. I will continue to do my best."  
  
"I'm sure you will, General Richards." The president signed off.  
  
Shinji leaned back into his chair. It was not everyday that the president called personally just to congratulate and give you a promotion. Obviously, Shinji's little operation had helped improve the US' international image. The political repercussions with Russia might be troublesome, but the Russians would want to downplay this incident because of their involvement in building an EVA for NERV illegally.  
  
"Sarah."  
  
Sarah stopped and stuck a head into Shinji's office.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"How did the dinner go?"  
  
"Ms Ayanami left suddenly, a few minutes after you did."  
  
"Hmm. I guess she heard."  
  
"Almost everyone's heard," Sarah replied, "You're becoming something of a legend here. You're the first general here that's been so tough on NERV, and the troops are starting to believe in you."  
  
"Good. How's Jessica?"  
  
"Taking her lessons grudgingly. She really doesn't like them."  
  
"Well, too bad," said Shinji, "I do have the duties of a father to fulfill."  
  
"That's a good thing. Hang onto whatever keeps your humanity intact."  
  
Shinji cracked a smile and dismissed Sarah. Although it was strictly unethical, he had dated Sarah a few times. Both loved Jessica as if they were her real parents, but the two were so swamped with work that they never got past the dating part and even had to stop that because of work. However, that didn't mean they couldn't kiss when no one was around. Asuka was not going to like this. Shinji winced slightly, considering what the redhead might try to do once she found out. He swerved his chair to face his computer. After turning it on, a keyboard appeared on his desk. It was actually just an outline of lasers forming a keyboard. The lasers detected where pressure was applied and where its beams were interfered with to determine which letter was typed, and it worked very well. So far, Shinji had had no problems with it. He quickly typed up a new order for the forces surrounding NERV. NERV was caught in a tight spot and now was the time to push it as far as it was willing to go. Shinji was prepared to start inspections once the UN approved it. The NERV ambassador could do almost nothing to stop it. NERV had many enemies in the UN, primarily countries in Africa and Asia that had to watch its citizens starve just because NERV needed more money to maintain its operations. Now that the Angels were gone, many of these nations had been fighting to disband NERV. Shinji intended to destroy it.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Rei hurried down the hallway to the conference room. Misato, Asuka, Toji, Hikari, Maya, and Hakoto were all present. All of them had worried looks on their faces. Shigeru had been on the freighter transporting Unit 14 and they still did not know what had happened to him. Also, there was the issue of a possible security leak. The US had known exactly where and when to strike. A leak that severe within NERV would be devastating. Rei took her seat at the table.  
  
"We need to figure out a way to deal with this new crisis," Misato began, "The US have control of an EVA unit, and that is not acceptable. We have to get it back."  
  
"Good luck," said Toji, "Shinji'll blow it up before he lets us lay a finger on it."  
  
"I am well aware of that. There has to be a way though. Shinji may be careful, but everyone makes a mistake."  
  
"Is the project compromised?" Makoto asked.  
  
"We don't think so," Misato replied, "The dummy plugs are also on schedule."  
  
Misato looked over at Hikari, who nodded. Asuka was staring blankly at the table in front of her. Rei wasn't sure she wanted to know what the redhead was thinking. She had delivered the letter, but whatever was in it didn't seem to help the situation with Asuka.  
  
"The compound is secure," said Rei, "but we cannot stop the US forces if they decide to invade or go for an inspection. The primary problem is that with the soldiers already stationed inside NERV, it would be difficult to hide anything."  
  
"We should move Adam," said Misato, "Cover it up somehow. The work on it must continue, but if the US forces come for an inspection, they must not find it."  
  
"What about the dummy plug?" Hikari asked.  
  
"That also must be hidden," said Misato, "Asuka, what steps as your division taken? Asuka?"  
  
Asuka was still staring dumbly at the table. Hikari nudged her friend to no effect. All of them looked at her worriedly.  
  
"He left me."  
  
"Asuka, we don't have time for this-" Misato started.  
  
"Shut up!" Asuka screamed, "You don't care about us, Misato. You've been using us for so long. I know why you didn't give me Shinji's letter. You were afraid that I would run away too. And you know what? I should have. Now I'm in this fucking mess because of you! I've had it!"  
  
"Asuka, I suggest you remember protocol when you speak to your superior officer," Misato said coldly.  
  
"Screw protocol. Want to know why I'm acting like this?"  
  
Asuka slammed a wrinkled envelope onto the table. She then stood and stormed out of the conference room. Misato hit the intercom next to her chair.  
  
"Detain the Second Child," she ordered, "Place her in the brig."  
  
Toji's hand moved to pick it up but Misato quickly grabbed it.  
  
"This has no place here," she said, "It'll be destroyed."  
  
"Commander, I really think we need to see that letter," said Toji, "Asuka is a wreck because of it."  
  
"That's my point," said Misato, "If the letter did that to Asuka, it's too dangerous."  
  
"Kensuke, Maya, Hikari, Rei, do you agree we should override her?"  
  
Misato's eyes narrowed dangerously. The ability to override her orders was something new that the UN had put in place. The Command Staff could override her orders if they all agreed to. This time, it looked like they would do so. Everyone else around the table was nodding their head. Toji took the letter and there was nothing Misato could to do stop him. Any attempt would get her detained and stripped of her rank and power.  
  
" 'Dear Asuka,' " Toji read, " 'I know you did not receive the letter I sent before, and that is because Section 2 intercepted it and Misato decided to keep it from you. She was rather wise to do so, for in my letter I had given you a way of leaving NERV forever, like I have done. However, if you wish to leave now, just call US forces and ask for asylum and it will be granted. However, onto other matters. I am sure you are aware of my daughter, Jessica Richards. I promised I would always protect you, and I will not break that promise. I also said I would never leave you. I tried very hard not to, but now I am at an impasse. I am a man that loves two women, and I must choose one or risk hurting both. I'm sorry Asuka, but this is how it has turned out. I am still trying to make a decision, but it will be made before NERV's destruction, which will be very soon.' "  
  
Toji dropped the letter onto the table and the others looked at it nervously. It was as if they were afraid it had some kind of hidden power that could affect them.  
  
"So that's the truth," said Toji, "He's going to destroy NERV. Once the inspections start, it won't be long."  
  
"We can hide the evidence," said Misato, "The MAGI are being purged as we speak and Shinji will not find the other project. He is taking things too far. The fate of humanity depends on Project E."  
  
"Try telling him that," said Toji, "He will not listen to any of us anymore. His goal is set and he will stop at nothing to accomplish it."  
  
"Can't we reason with him?" Hikari suggested, "He can't have changed so much as to be willing to abandon all of us."  
  
"He has changed enough," said Rei, "He will do what he believes is right and he won't hesitate to do what he thinks is necessary."  
  
"The Shinji Ikari we knew is dead," said Toji, "We're dealing with Sam Richards, and it's a whole new hand that's been dealt."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Secretary General Karina, NERV does not need to be put under any more restraints," the NERV ambassador protested desperately, "With so many more regulations, and these inspections, NERV will not be able to function properly."  
  
"Without these restrictions, NERV has managed to build another EVA," said Zhang, "I for one feel that these restrictions will help keep NERV under control and not let something like this happen again."  
  
The NERV ambassador was desperately looking for a way out. He had managed to keep the UN from shutting down NERV for the past several years, and now it looked like all his efforts would go to waste just because of the former pilot of Unit 01. What he couldn't understand was how a NERV officer could do this to the organization.  
  
"I agree," said Jacob, the US ambassador, "Now, what powers should the inspectors have?"  
  
"Full and complete access to all parts of NERV," said Zhang, "It would be interesting to see what else NERV is hiding."  
  
"What of Russia," the British ambassador said, "How do we deal with their assistance with NERV's infringement of UN orders."  
  
"Russia is to be reprimanded," said Karina, "They will lose the right to host a NERV base on their soil and it will be moved and merged with the base in China. I am sure the People's Republic can keep a tighter watch on NERV."  
  
Zhang nodded while Chekov fumed. However, it was better than Russian losing its seat on the Security Council, which was something the French had suggested. The situation was severe and delicate. Russia had lost a lot of prestige with this incident, and Moscow was still trying to figure out a way to get around it. It would take time, but it would happen.  
  
"Now we should move back to the NERV inspections," said Karina, "The United States already has forces based in Japan, and the Japanese government is willing to lend troops to the inspection as well."  
  
"NERV will not allow Japanese troops into our facilities!" the NERV ambassador roared, "They mercilessly massacred NERV officers that were not involved in the attempted Third Impact, and tried to kill the pilots as well! They did not care that they were merely children, they had orders to find and terminate them. Commander Katsuragi was barely able to keep three Japanese soldiers from shooting Shinji Ikari."  
  
"I am inclined to agree," said the British ambassador, "I mean no offense to the Japanese people, but the brutal behavior of their soldiers, even their Special Forces, is beyond redemption. Another massacre must not be allowed, and allowing troops that caused the first one should not be allowed into NERV."  
  
"Mr. Ambassador, that is an insult to the honor of my nation," said Ambassador Hikowa, "You have no right to make such a judgment."  
  
"That is more than my judgment," said Blair, "That is the judgment of Her Majesty's government. The American forces rarely if ever launch a massacre of unarmed people. If the reports are correct, you burned alive your own citizens that worked at NERV. I'm quite sure the Americans have everything in hand or else the EVA would have gotten past them and your government, Ms Hikowa."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Blair," said the American ambassador, "I personally feel that such inspections should involve international support, and I invite the British, German, French, and China to join us in these inspections."  
  
That got the attention of the respective ambassadors.  
  
"That's an extremely generous offer," said Jacques, "Any reason you would want to let us do such a thing?"  
  
"NERV is a UN organization," Larson answered, "Therefore, it should be the UN, not just the United States, that ensures that it is not disobeying orders. Of course, we will provide military escort, and if you feel the need, other troops may be brought in to protect the inspectors and ensure they have access to every part of NERV."  
  
This was an utter nightmare for the NERV ambassador. The UN Council was ignoring him on most issues, and so far the only thing he had been able to prevent was Japanese troops moving into NERV. However, everything else that could go wrong was.  
  
"That is a very interesting proposal," said Karina, "I personally approve. I also believe that a sixth party should be included, another nation to accompany the inspectors. Of course, the nation that does will be rotated and changed every inspection."  
  
"I agree," said Larson. He let a smile show. Phase 1 was complete. Now it was up to the inspectors.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"I understand. You did the best you could, and none of us blame you. All right."  
  
Misato hanged up the phone and looked at the staff.  
  
"That was our ambassador," she said to them, "The inspections will start in two weeks. The inspectors will include China, the US, Britain, France, Germany, and Canada."  
  
"Will that be enough time to hide everything?" Hikari asked, "We can't let them get access to the projects."  
  
That question was directed towards Toji, but he wasn't sure how to answer.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted, "It's a lot of data to hide and encrypt. Besides, we have to physically move the stuff. Two weeks? I'd be more comfortable with one month, but I'll do what we can."  
  
"Hurry," said Misato, "We can't let the inspectors find the projects."  
  
"What about Asuka?" Rei asked.  
  
"She'll be released once she calms down," Misato replied.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Major General Sam Richards," the French inspector said, "A pleasure to finally meet you in person."  
  
The two men shook hands. The French had sent two men to make up their contingent. The Germans had sent a squad of their GSG-9 Special Forces and three inspectors. The British also had two inspectors, accompanied by a squad of the SAS. China sent two inspectors but like the French hadn't sent any escorts. The Canadians did the same. Shinji and two computer specialists were the inspectors the US were providing, and the Ranger, Delta, SEAL, and Marine forces in NERV would provide the military presence needed. It seemed a bit overkill, but you had to be careful when dealing with NERV.  
  
"Welcome to Japan," Shinji said to all of them, "All of you have been given two days to rest, and I hope you used it well. NERV thinks we're going to inspect them in a week. Well, it's time to test our authority. We're going today."  
  
None of the inspectors seemed too surprised. Most had already gotten their equipment ready.  
  
"I have a briefing for all of you to read while we drive there," Shinji said and a captain approached and handed out folders. "There is also a list of captured NERV personnel that the US currently has. If you wish, you may speak to them after we return. Any questions?"  
  
The chief British inspector raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think NERV will actually let us in?"  
  
"I have full authorization to use force if necessary," Shinji replied.  
  
That was the only answer they needed. Two hours later, six Humvees were escorting the large jeeps the inspectors were driving and using to transport their equipment. Several Comanche assault copters were flying overhead, providing aerial support. Unknown to the inspectors, all of the US forces were also preparing to assault NERV if they tried to take the inspectors hostage. American troops within NERV were notified and soon took up positions all over NERV, putting the base into lockdown.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Misato demanded.  
  
"Just following orders," the Ranger replied, "I'm supposed to put this place into lockdown if an inspection's supposed to take place."  
  
"The inspection is a week away," said Misato, "It is a bit early to put the base into lockdown."  
  
"Not anymore," said the Ranger, "General Richards and the inspectors will be here in an hour."  
  
The blood drained from Misato's face. She ran down the corridor to the main office. Shinji had made another move that she couldn't counter. She had to change that.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The lead Humvee stopped in front of the NERV gate and a Ranger walked up. He checked their IDs and waved them through. They finally stopped in the driveway and the inspectors got out. Over a dozen SAS, GSG-9, and Delta Force operatives were providing the escort.  
  
"First thing's first," said Shinji, "Let's get to the main office. We need access to the MAGI."  
  
The inspectors followed him. On the main office the Command Staff had been assembled and NERV guards stayed around them, as if trying to protect them.  
  
Hikari hadn't really believed that Shinji could change so much, but now she had no doubts. The man standing below them was not Shinji Ikari. There was a formidable presence within him now, and it wasn't a good thing. And the sunglasses he wore only served to scare her completely.  
  
Misato couldn't help but gasp when she saw Shinji. He was the mirror image of his father with the glasses, except that he didn't have a beard. She was really scared now. There didn't see to be any reason why Shinji would do something like this. She felt like running away, but knew she couldn't.  
  
Rei didn't know whether to cry or scream. Shinji looked like the man that had used her and been willing to throw her away. She couldn't keep the pain inside her very well. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, and Hikari handed her a handkerchief. Everything was wrong.  
  
Asuka couldn't fight down the bitterness she felt. Shinji had promised to stay with her, and he had broke that promise. Now she felt as if she could trust no one. Shinji had to pay for what he made her go through, and yet she kept yearning for him to hold her. Pain stabbed her heart relentlessly.  
  
Kensuke and Toji were both impassive. They both sensed the strength and danger that permeated from Shinji, and both were worried about it. However, there wasn't much they could do so they merely waited. They had done the best they could, and hopefully they would get lucky.  
  
"Commander Katsuragi," Shinji said, "I hope this isn't a bad time."  
  
"Actually, it is," Misato replied.  
  
"Ah. Pity. Well, open up the MAGI."  
  
Misato looked at him curiously.  
  
"This is an inspection," Shinji suddenly shouted, "If you have something to hide, then it's a bit too late. Open up the MAGI. We intend to pull your databanks and make sure you aren't doing anything else illegal."  
  
Misato nodded to Maya and she walked down to the MAGI. Maya eyed the soldiers and their weapons nervously. She opened up all three of the MAGIs but Shinji concentrated on Casper.  
  
"Lieutenant," he said.  
  
One of the Americans walked up and crawled into the MAGI. His head popped back out a few seconds later.  
  
"It's still here, general."  
  
Shinji smiled and looked up at Misato. Her blood went cold under his gaze.  
  
"Commander, I'm surprised. Did you forget about that little hacking job you had Makoto do? Well, no matter. Whatever encryption and hiding you've attempted, it will do you no good."  
  
Misato froze completely. Her brain simply stopped functioning. She had completely forgotten and now Shinji had complete access to all of NERV's files, including the ones on Adam. With that, Shinji could destroy NERV without the UN's approval.  
  
"Let's go down to Central Dogma," said Shinji, "James, help Mark and guide us through whatever they have down there."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Lieutenant O'Reilly, stay here and make sure no NERV technicians approach a console."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Shinji and the other inspectors walked down and took the elevator with a few of the guards. They waited at the bottom for the rest of the guards and they appeared quickly. Shinji then put on a headset.  
  
"Talk to me," he said.  
  
"I think we've found what you're looking for," said Mark, "There's another chamber within Central Dogma that they used to store Adam. It's pretty big. I think Commander Ikari was trying to grow it as well."  
  
"Understood. Lead us to it."  
  
Mark gave Shinji a few directions and he easily found his way through. He walked into the room where Lilith was originally stored and continued down the docks. The massive red cross was still present and hadn't been removed.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Back at the main office Misato and the Command Staff had pulled away from the inspectors and soldiers, trying to get some privacy.  
  
"Shinji has access to the files," said Misato, "I don't know how he found out about the hole in the mainframe but they've just bypassed all of our defenses."  
  
"What can they do?" asked Hikari, "I mean, even one of the projects is enough evidence for Shinji to use to destroy NERV."  
  
"What the hell is so sensitive that can do so much damage?" Toji demanded, "This makes no sense. I know that Shinji can seriously damage NERV because of the dummy plug project and Unit 14, but what else is there?"  
  
The other scientists remained silent, though Rei herself knew of only Unit 14 and the dummy plugs. Asuka, Hikari, and Misato were keeping many things from them, and she didn't like it one bit. There was more than meets the eye, and the worst thing they could do was keep secrets from each other.  
  
"What else is there?" Rei said coldly, "that you have not told us about?"  
  
"We have Adam."  
  
"Asuka!" Misato snapped, "That's classified!"  
  
"Commander, I'm afraid that this is not the time for secrets," said Maya, "Sempai's right. We have possession of Adam, the first Angel."  
  
A scowl appeared on Toji's face. He did not like getting surprised in this kind of way. Right now he felt as if he wanted to throttle Misato's throat, but he couldn't. Rei's face was still impassive but inside was a mix of shock and anger. Anger at having something like this concealed from her. When she was sixteen, Rei had become very sick and kept throwing up. She kept sensing something out there, calling her and asking for her help. Whatever it was also caused her to become violently sick. Shinji and Asuka had stayed by her side whenever they could and watched over her. She had thought she also sensed an AT Field, but Misato had dismissed it. Now she knew that it was Adam calling out to her because she was also Lilith, the second Angel. It was a well kept secret, but one that Shinji, Misato, and Asuka knew. Apparently she wasn't the only Angel to have survived. But if Misato had control of Adam, that could only mean one thing. Rei quickly calculated on how to contact Shinji and arrange a defection. That would be the best way for her to get out of this mess.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"General, you're not going to believe what's behind the door," said Mark, "We're going to open the hanger doors. I suggest you get back."  
  
Shinji motioned for the party to back away with him. Slowly a seam appeared in the massive red cross and the walls slide apart. A bright light brightened Central Dogma and the inspectors all gasped.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
I'm testing breakers but I don't know if they'll work or not. Hopefully they will. Oh, and I know many EVA fans of the ff.net community disliked Humanity's Faith. Well, I'm preparing to redraft it and make it a bit more acceptable. When I reread it myself, I realized that it moved too fast and didn't give it any time to properly develop.  
  
Z98 


	6. Surprise, Surprise

I know many of you are questioning the need for this stance with the US being so powerful, but it was necessary at the beginning to get the story started. Here's where the fun starts. And as to the other countries not sending military escorts, the main reason was I don't know much about France's Special Forces and China doesn't have a fancy name for them or anything. And yes, I'm ignorant of politics. I'm one of those people that see most politicians as people just trying to maneuver for power and such. I don't believe all of them are, but many. Also, the Russians not having guards on the freighter transporting Unit 14 was because NERV didn't want them on.  
  
Flight  
  
Chapter 6: Surprise, Surprise  
  
"General! Get out of there!"  
  
Shinji had just enough time to see the massive creature when it raised its arm and opened fire. He shielded his head with his arms and a blue explosion erupted when the positron beam struck. The entire inspection team disappeared.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The soldiers in the main office all noticed the commotion at the MAGIs.  
  
"Take Commander Katsuragi into custody!" Mark screamed.  
  
The troops all approached Misato but the NERV guards moved to block them.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest that," said Misato, "Adam is very capable of initiating another disaster that is the magnitude of the Second Impact. How many people will live after that? Not many, if there are survivors at all. Are you willing to risk that?"  
  
The UN soldiers looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Move out," Mark finally ordered, "This isn't over, Commander Katsuragi. You've killed Americans, and that will not be forgotten."  
  
The escorts pulled out and the Rangers that had originally been stationed in NERV retreated as well. The last one that left the main office stared at the command staff and looked as if he would actually open fire, but he left as well. Misato let out a sigh of relief. It was short-lived as Asuka turned around and punched her right in the jaw. Misato lost her balance and fell to the ground. The NERV soldiers immediately seized Asuka and held her. Toji already had his pistol out but hadn't raised it yet. It was pretty obvious who he would point it at.  
  
"So commander," said Toji, "You're willing to kill Shinji to achieve your ends."  
  
"No one is irreplaceable," said Misato.  
  
"Hmm. Well, I guess the only question right now is whether I kill you or not."  
  
"You wouldn't dare. Killing me will force Adam to initiate another Second Impact."  
  
Toji stopped raising his gun and finally put it away after staring at Misato for a very long time. During that time no one dared say a word.  
  
"There is actually another question," said Kensuke, "Who has changed more, Shinji or you?"  
  
"That is a matter of perspective," said Misato, "Guards, return Dr. Soryu to the brig. Maybe this time she'll actually learn some respect."  
  
The guards dragged Asuka away, who was still staring defiantly at Misato. Misato didn't seem fazed at all and turned her attention to the rest of the staff.  
  
"I'll expect all of you to fall in line now," she said, "Shinji is dead, and that's that. The dummy plug program has been completed, as has construction of Adam. It is time we moved onto the final stage."  
  
"But we're not ready," said Hikari, "and Asuka is the only one that can initiate the procedure!"  
  
Toji didn't like the sound of this. Apparently they'd hidden something else from him. He looked over at Kensuke but found his friend unwilling to look him in the eye. There were too many secrets today. Then Misato looked over at Rei and for some reason Toji felt his blood go cold.  
  
"Asuka is not the only one that can initiate the communications procedure, isn't that right, Lilith?"  
  
Toji felt disbelief wash into him. He had read the briefing of all of the Angels, and knew that Lilith was the second Angel and the mother of humanity. If what Misato was saying was correct, Rei was the mother of humanity. But that was impossible.  
  
"You promised," Rei muttered.  
  
"You will initiate the procedure," said Misato, "We will begin in two hours."  
  
Toji saw tears run down Rei's face. So it was true. Misato was hurting anyone she needed to in order to succeed. Toji had to find a way to stop it, but he needed to make sure Adam didn't destroy the whole world after he had shot Misato.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"So NERV has Adam," the president said.  
  
"Yes sir," Colonel Walters replied, "They've killed General Richards and the rest of the inspections. Unfortunately, we can't move against them without having to deal with Adam or facing another Second Impact."  
  
The president sighed. "This will not go unopposed. They've killed Americans and we will do everything in our power to disable NERV. What are our options?"  
  
"We must disable Adam," said Walters, "Unfortunately, none of our agents in NERV have the ability to do so."  
  
"What about the Japanese?"  
  
"You'll have to ask officially," said Walters, "I don't have that authority, and General Richards is dead."  
  
"Of course. Was a body recovered?"  
  
"No. They were completely vaporized."  
  
"NERV will pay," said the president.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The United Nations meeting was even more confusing than the last. Finally Karina got the crowd settled down.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," said Larson, "I regret to inform the council the death of Major General Sam Richards, of the United States of America. He and the other UN inspectors were killed by NERV, who now we have learned has possession of Adam, the first Angel."  
  
"This cannot be allowed," said Hikowa, "NERV must surrender Adam immediately."  
  
"NERV will do no such thing," said the ambassador, "Adam is our only asset, and we will not give it up willingly. Unless you want to risk the massacre of the rest of the world, I suggest you not attempt to take it."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Blair asked.  
  
"Indeed it is," the NERV ambassador replied, "Let me make myself clear. NERV will not allow outsiders to disrupt our operations. NERV is an independent organization."  
  
"And where exactly will you get your funding?" Jacques asked.  
  
"This is the message from Commander Katsuragi. Every month, NERV is to receive ten million dollars or else a major city will be destroyed. The first target would be Neo-New York. We also require the return of the personnel that the United States took when they attacked the freighter."  
  
"That's a declaration of war!" Larson exclaimed.  
  
"So it is," said the ambassador, "However, who will win that war? NERV will, and either you pay or be responsible for the death of millions."  
  
This shut up the rest of the council. This was something none of them had expected and certainly put a twist to everything.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Are we ready?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yes," Makoto replied reluctantly, "Commander, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Just do what you're ordered to," Misato replied.  
  
The two techs typed in their commands and waited for Rei to finish it. Both looked as her as she carefully considered the odd symbols on it. Rei finally chose two dozen symbols and entered them. Adam was outside standing in one of the city parks. Suddenly a massive white beam of light shot out from it. It became a large cross. After about twenty seconds, it finally dissipated. Misato looked over at Rei.  
  
"It's done," she said, "It's on their way."  
  
Misato nodded and then smiled.  
  
"After this long, we will gain access to the tool that the Angels used to create humanity."  
  
Rei looked like she wanted to die. She quickly ran out of the main office, crying.  
  
"What is coming?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Noah's Ark."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Sarah. Sarah. Misato. William. Bart. Zach. Were they dead? Yes. They were. Sarah. Jessica. Where was Jessica? It had to end. It had to end. Jessica. I'm sorry.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Suzuhara, can you come and look at this?"  
  
Toji walked over and looked over Maya's shoulder.  
  
"What am I looking at?" he asked.  
  
"This was when Adam opened fire on Ikari."  
  
"I really don't need to see this," said Toji.  
  
"Wait," Maya urged him, "Look closer. See that light blue spot?"  
  
"Yeah. Isn't it just the positron beam?"  
  
"No," said Maya, "There's more. The sensors in Central Dogma detected a blue energy pattern."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It sensed another AT-Field, aside from Adam's."  
  
"Could it have been Shinji's?"  
  
"I don't know," said Maya, "I had always thought only Angels could make an AT-Field manifest physically, and that humans needed an EVA to do so."  
  
"But what else can it be? And I'm not sure it did any good. Shinji still died."  
  
"I know," said Maya, "but something happened and I don't know what it was. But I get the feeling that it was important."  
  
"Let's hope so," said Toji, "but right now we do have to kind of worry about this Noah's Ark."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Toji stood up straight again and walked over to Hikari. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up and smiled at him. These were bad times, and all of them needed some glimpse of hope in order to carry on.  
  
Suddenly alarms activated throughout the complex.  
  
"What's going on?" Misato demanded.  
  
"Unit 01 is breaking loose," Maya reported, "It's broken off all of the restraints and is wrecking the storage bay. It just broke down the wall!"  
  
"That wall was eight feet of titanium alloy," said Misato, "How did it break through so easily?"  
  
"Sensors detect high concentrations of energy," said Maya, "I don't know how this is possible, but Unit 01 is focusing energy into a powerful beam. The energy is as strong as Zeruel's."  
  
"But that shouldn't be possible," said Misato, "Unit 01 was never equipped with that kind of weapon."  
  
"I'm not detecting any kind of mechanical add-on that would allow Unit 01 to do this," said Makoto, "I think it's because of the S2 engine. Somehow the S2 has caused the growth of this weapon."  
  
"Activate Adam," said Misato, "Order it to destroy Unit 01."  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"You heard me correctly lieutenant. Now do it."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Adam had settled down after firing on Shinji and the others. Now its eyes opened and the massive creature got off its platform and walked into the massive lake of LCL. It was walking through the blood of its daughter, Lilith. Deep down, Adam was quite aware of what the humans had done to it. It was not angry with the Lillium, just annoyed. To think that they could control the power that had created them was laughable. Adam bid its time. It was ultimately patient and would strike when it was ready. Also, it was not alone in its fight.  
  
The beast approached Heaven's Gate and halted. The two massive doors opened and allowed the creature to walk out. It used one of the massive conduits and floated up using its AT-Field. The space was too constricting for its wings. It landed in one of the storage areas and walked towards Unit 01. The EVA had thoroughly wrecked a large part of NERV. Adam held the Lance and prepared to engage the EVA.  
  
Unit 01 seemed to notice Adam and turned to face it. The two massive beasts stared at each other for a few seconds before both deactivated.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"What happened!" Misato screamed, "Why did Adam deactivate!"  
  
"Some kind of signal was sent to Adam from Unit 01," said Maya, "It shut down Adam's main control protocols."  
  
"I thought those protocols could not be effected without going through the dummy plug," Misato said to Hikari.  
  
"They can't," said Hikari, "Unless Asuka put in some kind of bypass circuit for emergencies. But I seriously doubt she could have done it secretly."  
  
"Is there any other explanation?" Misato asked.  
  
"The dummy plug system itself was contaminated," said Maya, "Theoretically, it would be possible to overload and damage the dummy plug system enough so that the signal wouldn't have to go through it."  
  
"How would that be accomplished?"  
  
"There are actually many ways," said Maya, "Unfortunately, how and if Unit 01 used any, we don't know."  
  
"Find out," Misato ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Commander."  
  
Misato turned and faced Toji.  
  
"You planned for all of this to happen, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Everything, from the capture of Unit 14 to the inspections. Why?"  
  
"Because Shinji was very capable of destroying NERV like he promised," said Misato, "He is now out of the way and we can proceed however we want."  
  
"That was a rather cruel way to go about it," said Hikari.  
  
"You saw how Shinji acted," said Misato, "Do you really believe he would have stood aside?"  
  
"Commander," said Makoto, "Unit 01 just sent a transmission."  
  
"Where is its destination?" Misato asked.  
  
"I don't know. I couldn't trace it."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Military officers were compiling data collected from the MAGI computers. Even though it was most likely false data, some of it might be useful. Suddenly a message popped up on all of the screens.  
  
"What the hell?" said General Christopher, "Colonel, where is that coming from?"  
  
"Origin is Japan," the colonel replied, "It's from, General Sam Richards."  
  
"When was the message sent?" Christopher asked.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago," the colonel replied, this time a bit more uncertain.  
  
"That's impossible," said Chris, "Sam was killed by Adam. How could he have sent this?"  
  
"Sir, I really think you should read this."  
  
Chris leaned over and looked at the screen.  
  
Adam is not capable of causing another Second Impact currently. It took Adam five thousand years to gather the energy needed to trigger it and therefore it does not have the power to do it again so soon. NERV is bluffing. However, NERV does have the capability to take out Neo-New York. They control an intercontinental ballistic missile armed with a fifteen megaton N2 warhead. That threat can be neutralized by the laser defense network around New York. As my last operation order, I request that the Pentagon approve a full-out assault of NERV. All personnel that surrender will be treated as prisoners-of-war while those that resist should be killed. The United States must act within two weeks or else all is lost.  
  
Major General Sam Richards, United States Army  
  
"Fuck," said Chris, "Send a copy to the president. Send an order to our forces in Japan and tell them to stop packing up and prepare for a possible assault of Tokyo 4! Get on it!"  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Any progress on reactivating Adam?" Misato asked.  
  
"No," said Makoto, "Something is interfering with the activation signal we send it and we don't know how to punch through it. It might be Unit 01, but we are detecting anything."  
  
"Commander, Unit 01 is moving again."  
  
Misato raised her head and looked at the massive creature start to move away from Adam. It headed for the shaft Adam had used and started floating down.  
  
"Where is it going?" Misato asked.  
  
"Perhaps Central Dogma," Hikari suggested, "I'm not completely sure."  
  
Unit 01 suddenly stopped on a level and broke through the armored wall. It then walked in, getting onto its stomach to fit. After tearing the ceiling apart, it managed to move around a bit easier. After crawling through two large rooms, it smashed the door of the main storage facility.  
  
"What is it going after?" Misato asked out loud.  
  
Unit 01 suddenly grabbed the core of Unit 02 and pulled out.  
  
"What use is that?" said Hikari, "The core is just a massive piece of crystal."  
  
"Commander, something is overriding our command protocols," said Maya, "Unit 01 appears to be returning to the hanger. Wait, one of the entry plugs is activating. I think it's going to be placed inside Unit 01."  
  
"Commander Katsuragi," a voice boomed.  
  
Misato spun around, trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
"I'm rather surprised you don't recognize my voice."  
  
Misato's eyes narrowed and they suddenly went wide.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Correct, in a manner. Ms Ibuki. You're to be commended. I hadn't thought it was possible for NERV to detect my use of an AT-Field. Apparently, I was wrong."  
  
"What do you want?" Misato demanded.  
  
"It's more like what I'm going to do when I get my hands on you. I suggest you bring Asuka up from the brig."  
  
Misato nodded to two NERV guards and they went down to fetch her.  
  
"So tell me, how did you survive?"  
  
"Remember the Sea of Dirac?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, you might say I escaped to there. It's a real wonder what an inverted AT-Field can do. So Commander Katsuragi. Are you prepared to face the consequences of your actions?"  
  
"It is more like the fruits of my labors," Misato countered, "Tell me Shinji, have you ever wanted to get someone back that you loved?"  
  
"Of course, as have you."  
  
"Well naturally. Both of us have been very alone for a long time. What would you do to get that person back?"  
  
"I would kill."  
  
"As would I. You see, are we that different?"  
  
"Yes," Shinji replied, "I have not taken a life yet. You, on the other hand, did kill someone I loved."  
  
"But she can be brought back," said Misato, "With Noah's Ark, she can be brought back."  
  
Hikari gasped while everyone else's mouths dropped.  
  
"That's impossible," said Toji, "bringing back the dead."  
  
"Your arm could be healed," Misato said to him, "It would be easy for the Ark to do."  
  
"And that's why you did all this?" said Maya, "to get back someone you loved?"  
  
"You could say that," said Misato.  
  
Just then, Asuka was escorted in by the NERV guards.  
  
"Asuka also has someone she wants back besides you," Misato continued, noticing Asuka's flinch, "Her mother, Kyoko Soryu."  
  
"I am perfectly aware of that," said Shinji, "and I also want my mother back."  
  
"Shinji?" said Asuka, "Where are you? You're alive?"  
  
"He's alive," said Misato, "and still trying to stop me even though he could have whatever he wanted if I succeed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Katsuragi is correct," said Shinji, "However, you forgot about one thing. I don't need Noah's Ark to bring back my mother, or Asuka's for that matter."  
  
"Even if you could," said Misato, "You couldn't bring back whoever else you lost. Death is permanent."  
  
"Indeed," said Shinji, "and for you, it will be more than just permanent. It will be damning."  
  
There was a click and the audio systems returned to normal.  
  
"The entry plug as been inserted into Unit 01," said Maya, "It's doing something to Unit 02's core."  
  
"What!" Asuka screamed, "What's it doing with Mother's core!"  
  
"I don't know," said Misato, "However, all I can hope for is the best."  
  
Orange-colored triangles appeared and covered Unit 01. They then seemed to fold into each other and within seconds Unit 01 had disappeared.  
  
"Where did it go with Mother's core!" Asuka demanded.  
  
"An inverted AT-Field," said Hikari, "He used that to transport Unit 01 out of here."  
  
"He has to be stopped," said Misato.  
  
Suddenly the entire installation shook.  
  
"What the hell was that?" said Misato.  
  
"American troops are attacking!" Makoto reported, "US forces just blew apart most of our sensors and radar systems. Ground troops are entering NERV now."  
  
"They wouldn't dare," said Misato, "This must be some kind of mistake."  
  
"So Misato," said Toji, "Are you going to initiate another Second Impact?"  
  
Misato glared at Toji before moving to one of the consoles.  
  
"No. I'm destroying New York."  
  
She tapped in a command and an underwater missile silo activated. A few seconds later the missile was launched.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the United Nations," said Larson, "at this moment United States ground troops are storming NERV and preparing to seize control of the entire facility. From intelligence that General Sam Richards provided us, we have learned that Adam is currently incapable of initiating another Second Impact. NERV will pay for what it did and the United States of American will dispense justice."  
  
"Mr. Ambassador," said the NERV representative, "are you truly willing to risk that on information a dead general provided?"  
  
"We will soon find out if General Richards is right," said Larson, "If NERV really has the guts to initiate another Second Impact, then we'll know in a few seconds. If not, we win and NERV is finished."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Is Adam active yet?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Order it to destroy the US forces in and around Tokyo 4. Now."  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Makoto sent the order but soon found himself doubting the wisdom of it. Perhaps this time NERV would really be finished.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Scared you for a second, didn't I? Well, Shinji's still well and alive, though he's kind of without a body right now. It'll soon be time for Jessica to take on a more, active role in this story. Also, I didn't do much in the way of rereading and editing, so don't expect much.  
  
Z98 


	7. Armageddon

Yes, the previous chapter was rushed. I had to get the lousy idea out of my head and I was too tired to edit it after I had finished. So there, that's why. And even though technically the US was supposed to destroy Tokyo 4 if Shinji was harmed by NERV, they kind of can't because of all the civilians living in the city. And this chapter will jump around a lot because of the nature of the events.  
  
Flight  
  
Chapter 7: Armageddon  
  
United States Rangers stormed the entrances to NERV and killed all of the guards. A battalion had been deployed so far and they were quickly moving through NERV. Already dozens of NERV techs had been captured and were being sent to a holding area at one of the bases. Any NERV officer that tried to fight back were killed. The US was not in the mood to disarm resistors. Those that surrendered were treated well, but those that fought back were shot on sight.  
  
"General, we have control of all entrances and exits," the colonel in charge reported, "Shall we begin the assault on the warehouses?"  
  
"Yes. Also, begin the assault on the main office once you have enough troops. NERV will most likely try anything to keep us from winning."  
  
"Yes sir. Wait, something's coming up. Oh shit! Sir! It's Adam! It's-"  
  
============================================================================  
  
Adam opened fire with its positron cannon and wiped out a group of US troops gathered outside. Several fighters were hovering above the city and when they saw Adam they opened fire. Missiles struck the AT-Field of the Angel and exploded, having no effect on the creature.  
  
"Do not engage the Angel," the general ordered, "Retreat if you must but do not engage it. Conventional weapons will not work on it."  
  
US tanks pulled away, some firing at Adam as they retreated. Several fighters continued to try to distract Adam but the Angel quickly approached the US command base.  
  
"General, do we have any form of defense against that thing?"  
  
"Two," the general replied, "However, I will not utilize the second without trying out the first. Corporal, activate positron cannon."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Two steel doors parted ways and a large cannon barrel rose out of the ground. It then leveled itself and took aim.  
  
"When in range, fire," the general ordered.  
  
Adam continued walking towards the base, oblivious to the threat the positron weapon was. Suddenly a powerful beam of white light struck Adam. It punched right through the AT-Field and knocked a hole through the creature. Adam fell to the ground and stopped.  
  
"Status."  
  
"Positron weapon is fried," the corporal reported, "Adam is still functional. I don't think we'll be able to get in another shot."  
  
"Fuck," the general swore, "Very well. Prepare Jessica Richards."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"ICBM from Japan will impact in two minutes," the radar operator reported.  
  
"Understood. Main laser grid powered up and ready. Tracking systems have a lock."  
  
"Fire when ready," the general ordered.  
  
A base on New Jersey's shore suddenly fired a blue beam of light. Two other bases by it also fired. Two seconds later they impacted on the ICBM NERV had fired. The missile exploded but no detonation of its N2 warhead occurred.  
  
"It worked," said the general, "Good work. Now let's just hope our boys in Japan can do as well."  
  
============================================================================  
  
The general in command of the US forces in Japan waited for his com officer to finish decrypting the message.  
  
"Got it. The British are offering us the use of their orbital particle weapons platform. In ten minutes it will be in range to fire on anything in Japan."  
  
"Will it be able to hit Adam?" the general asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Tell them we accept and lock onto Adam. I want that thing blown to hell."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What is Adam doing right now?"  
  
"Regenerating. I estimate fifteen minutes before it is able to recommence its advance."  
  
"So we have time," said the general, "All units, stand ready and advance to Tokyo 4. Secure the city and dig in. We're here to stay."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"How is Adam doing?" Misato asked.  
  
"Fifteen minutes and it will have fully regenerated," Makoto reported, "Commander, I'm not sure unleashing Adam upon the world is the best course of action."  
  
"It is the only one left to us," said Misato, "Unless you want another massacre to happen here in NERV."  
  
"But the US forces have been taking prisoners," Maya pointed out.  
  
"What about the command staff?" Misato questioned, "Do you really think they'll let us get away for what we did alive?"  
  
"Hey, where's Toji and Hikari?" said Makoto.  
  
Misato looked around and saw that the two were gone. Also, Rei had not returned yet.  
  
"Try to find them using their badges," Misato ordered.  
  
"Can't," said Makoto, "The Americans are broadcasting a jamming field that is creating havoc with all of our sensors and detectors."  
  
"Damn it," said Misato, "I need everyone here and not running around. Keep trying."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Toji knocked out the guard and took the keys. The man would probably have a bruise from Toji's gun but otherwise should be okay. He then unlocked the door to Asuka's cell. Asuka walked out and hugged Hikari.  
  
"Took you two long enough," she said.  
  
"We are kind of under attack," said Toji, "Come on. Let's get out of here. Rei already contacted the Americans and if we can get to Junction 332 we'll be safe. For a while at least."  
  
"Does Misato know about what we're trying to do?" Asuka asked.  
  
"No," said Hikari, "Hopefully she hasn't missed us yet. Get rid of that badge. They can track you with it."  
  
Asuka ripped hers off and threw it back into the cell. They then broke out into a run. Most of the elevators were offline so they had to use some of the air conduits in order to get to other levels. After a good hour they finally arrived. When they jumped out they found over a dozen rifles aimed at them. They immediately put their arms up. An American sergeant walked up to them.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Toji Suzuhara," Toji answered, "We're the defectors you're expecting."  
  
The sergeant motioned for them to let their arms down and they did.  
  
"Corporal, get these people out of here."  
  
"Yes sir. Follow me."  
  
Toji and the girls were surrounded by five other soldiers and escorted outward. They were soon aboveground and met Rei at one of the Humvees.  
  
"Rei, is everything okay?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Adam has just destroyed two of the American bases," said Rei, "However, a particle weapons platform in orbit has disabled it again. I don't know how long it will take Adam to regenerate, but the weapon can fire again in thirty minutes."  
  
"Then let's get out of here," said Asuka, "I'm not waiting for that thing to rip us to shreds."  
  
They got on the Humvee and were driven out of the city. An American army transport was waiting to take them away when they got to one of the few US bases with an airstrip remaining.  
  
"How are you going to take out Adam?" Rei asked the colonel in charge.  
  
"We're going to have to use Unit 14," said the colonel.  
  
"But you have no pilot," said Hikari.  
  
"Yes we do. Unfortunately, we'll have to use her."  
  
"But, no!" said Asuka, "You can't mean her!"  
  
"We have no other choice. If you have a better option, I'll be glad to hear it."  
  
"I'll pilot," said Asuka, "I can do it."  
  
"Unfortunately, we can't trust you," said the colonel, "Now get on. There's nothing you can do here."  
  
Asuka was frozen and the others had to almost carry her on board. Her mind kept revolving around one thought. She just hoped Shinji would ever be able to forgive them for what they had put him through.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Jessica, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You don't have to do this," said the general.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
The general nodded. "Very well. Commence linkage."  
  
"Neural connections stable. Approaching borderline. Borderline passed successfully. Unit 14 activated."  
  
"Godspeed Jessica," the general said.  
  
The EVA was brought to the surface and Jessica ordered it to extend its wings. It did so and took off.  
  
"What is her sync rate?"  
  
"Eighty-four percent," the corporal reported.  
  
"Hmm. Like father like daughter. I hope we did the right thing."  
  
"Sir, we had no other choice."  
  
"Corporal, let me tell you something. I've just betrayed the trust of my friend and colleague. I've put his daughter in danger. I do not deserve the right to find justification. Now, get back to work."  
  
Unit 14 landed and immediately attacked Adam. However, the Angel was well aware of the EVA. It stood and sidestepped the rush. Jessica recovered and tried to strike the Angel again. However, Adam blocked the blow and threw Jessica across the field. Jessica got up and fired her positron cannon. Adam merely stood there, its AT-Field absorbing the blow. It then rushed Unit 14. Adam grabbed the EVA by its neck and raised it up. Jessica felt a slight pressure on her neck and tried to break away. However, Adam caught her arm and suddenly ripped it off. Jessica screamed, clutching her arm. She kicked the Angel but Adam fired its positron cannon and burned her leg. Jessica screamed again, unable to withstand the pain.  
  
"Links are reversing," the corporal reported, "She's going into shock."  
  
"Fuck. Get her out of there now!"  
  
"We can't," said another officer, "We have no control over the EVA."  
  
"Jessica," the general said over the com, "Retreat. Now!"  
  
However, Jessica couldn't hear him. Adam stabbed the EVA with the Lance and it punched right through the chest. Jessica fainted then, unable to keep out the pain. Adam continued to pound the EVA, inflicting more damage.  
  
"Sir! Her vitals are dropping rapidly!"  
  
"My god," the general muttered, "What have we done? Sam, forgive me."  
  
He clutched the console and started shaking. He had never ordered an innocent little girl into this kind of situation. He never should have. Now, she was getting killed.  
  
"Sir! Something's happening!"  
  
The general's head snapped up and he saw orange triangles appearing and unfolding. Suddenly, Unit 01 was there.  
  
"Sam. So you're alive after all." The general grinned. "Knew you were too tough to kill so easily."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Commander! Unit 01 has reappeared!"  
  
"Destroy it," Misato ordered, "Order Adam to destroy it. We no longer need it."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Adam dropped the crippled Unit 14 and turned its attention to Unit 01. The EVA still had Unit 02's core in its hand. Suddenly it crushed the crystal. Two seconds later the back of the EVA opened up and an entry plug was ejected. The EVA then charged.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"General, we're receiving something," said the corporal, "It's an order from General Richards! We have to retrieve that entry plug at all costs!"  
  
"Understood," the general said. He quickly sent the orders to retrieve Unit 01's entry plug and Unit 14's.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Unit 01 and Adam locked hands. The two massive beasts tried to overpower each other, but to no avail. Both were evenly matched. The two leapt back and Adam fired its positron weapon. Unit 01 easily blocked it with its AT- Field and suddenly fired a powerful beam of energy itself. It punched through Adam's AT-Field and knocked the Angel back. Adam got back onto its feet and attacked with the Lance. Unit 01 dodged it and punched Adam hard. It then grabbed Adam's wing add-on and ripped it off completely. Blood gushed out and the Angel screamed out in pain. Unit 01 then drove its elbow into the wound, seriously wounding the Angel. Adam lashed back and knocked Unit 01 away. It then turned and roared. The teeth of the vicious Angel were now visible. It leapt and bit down hard on Unit 01's shoulder. The Angel ripped off the armor with its teeth and grabbed the flesh with its free hand and ripped out a large chunk. Unit 01 roared in pain and grabbed Adam's neck with its other hand. It flung the Angel over onto the ground and then smashed the headpiece of Adam's armor. Suddenly the Lance floated up and flew towards Adam. It impaled itself into Unit 01's flesh and stopped it from pounding on Adam any further. Unit 01 fell to its knees and Adam got back up. Suddenly a sword punched right through Adam's head, splitting the skull and brain in half. Unit 01 looked over and saw Unit 14 on its side, arms reaching out. Unit 14 had just stopped Adam cold in its tracks. Unit 01 got up and pulled out the Lance. It than rammed it down the gapping wound in Adam's head and destroyed the entry plug system. The Lance continued to bury itself down and completely shattered the spinal cord. Red blood splashed all over Unit 01, and continued to flow out freely as Unit 01 pulled out the sword lodged in Adam's head and pierced the body armor of the Angel. It soon found the core.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"That's impossible," Misato muttered, "Adam is indestructible! We were never able to do that to it!"  
  
"It must be Unit 01," said Maya, "Lilith must be the only one capable of destroying Adam, and because Unit 01 is built from her, it is doing it."  
  
"Send the self-destruct signal," Misato ordered, "I'm going to ensure that the US don't have two EVAs to throw at us."  
  
"But commander, what about the civilians in the area?"  
  
Misato lost her temper and punched Makoto. The tech fell out of his chair with a bruise on his cheek. Misato took his console and sent the order herself. Nothing was going to stop her.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Adam's core started blinking red. Unit 01 quickly seized it and started pulling it out of the Angel. Suddenly Adam's arm shot up and grabbed hold of Unit 01's throat. It was slowly crushing the EVA's neck. Unit 01 didn't give up and kept pulling. It was now a matter of who got there first. Adam continued to squeeze and Unit 01 continued to pull. Suddenly the core came loose and Adam's grip relaxed. Unit 01 pulled away and threw the core into the sky. A few seconds later it exploded and a massive glowing ball of fire covered the sky. It lasted for a few five minutes before finally dissipating. Unit 01 looked down at the bloody corpse that had been Adam. Blood started seeping out from where the core used to be. The S2 organ was smashed to pieces and what was left of the head was just some brains and fragments of the skull. The Angel had been almost completely dismembered and was basically split in half. The EVA then turned its head and looked at Unit 14. The entry plug had been ejected and American trucks had arrived. They were opening up the plug and LCL poured out. Unit 01 could easily see Jessica's unconscious form, but she was still alive. Another team was securing the entry plug from Unit 01. They had to cut the melted hatch open and more LCL poured out. Inside were two women, both in their late twenties or early thirties. One had brown hair while the other had red. The two were also in plugsuits. Unit 01 had accomplished its first task. One final one had to be taken care of before he could go home. Again orange triangles appeared and folded inward. Finally the EVA disappeared.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Asuka ran down the hallway of the hospital and burst into the room. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu was sitting in a wheelchair and a look of joy appeared on her face when she saw her daughter. Tears streamed down Asuka's face and she leapt into her mother's arms. It had been so long since she had seen her, Asuka barely remembered her mother's face.  
  
"Mommy."  
  
"It's okay," Kyoko said, "It's okay, Asuka."  
  
Toji and Hikari were outside of the room and looked in.  
  
"It's nice to see Asuka finally reunited with her mother," said Hikari.  
  
"Yeah. Who would have thought Unit 01 actually got her free? I mean, now Shinji's mother is also free."  
  
"I wonder how she'll take the news," Hikari said worriedly, "Shinji is dead."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," said Toji, "I have this feeling that Shinji didn't kick it so easily. I mean, who's been causing Unit 01 to go berserk so many times? Certainly sounds like Shinji to me."  
  
Hikari shrugged. Perhaps he was right.  
  
"I heard the Americans have all of NERV under their control," said Hikari, "Misato is going to be sent to The Hague for war crime trials."  
  
"Yeah. But we still have to worry about Noah's Ark. I mean, I really don't think it should fall into the hands of anyone."  
  
Hikari nodded her agreement. Noah's Ark was a kind of weapon, and could be used to do great damage and destruction. What they needed now was time to rebuild, not more destruction.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Rei was sitting next to Yui Ikari in her room. Jessica was still asleep in her grandmother's arms. Yui held Jessica tightly, as if afraid something would happen to her granddaughter if she let go.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rei said to Yui.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Shinji's death."  
  
Yui let a smile appear on her face.  
  
"I seriously doubt Shinji is dead," Yui said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Who else could have done all that with Unit 01? Only Shinji is capable of that."  
  
"Perhaps," Rei conceded.  
  
"Have more faith in your brother," said Yui, "The two of you are siblings, right?"  
  
"Yes," said Rei, "I'm related to him through you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your husband used your DNA and that of an Angel to create me."  
  
"Gendo. When I first met him he had not been like that."  
  
"Death of a loved one can change people," said Rei.  
  
"Yes. It can. But you're still my daughter, no matter what the circumstances are."  
  
Rei smiled and nodded. She was starting to like Yui. She just hoped that Yui was right about Shinji.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Two weeks was almost up and observatories all across the world had noticed the massive object heading for Earth. Space Defense departments had been put on alert and the nations prepared to destroy whatever was heading towards them. All of them had agreed that Noah's Ark was too great a threat, and despite the opposition of the scientific community, had decided to destroy it. In two days, the weapons of Earth would face the tool that had created humanity.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Yes this is rushed, yes this isn't as good as previous chapters, and yes I am too tired to care. Anyways, one of my reviewers said that NERV didn't have a branch in Russia. Well, I must ask you this. Russia was supposed to build an MP EVA in the series. Where exactly would they have built it at? Probably at a NERV branch in Russia. Germany had one, as did the US. Hopefully I'll wrap it up with one more chapter and an epilogue.  
  
Z98 


	8. Redemption

One of my reviewers said that Unit 01 was built from Adam. I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with that one. I believe it says in the series that Unit 00 was built from Adam, though I can't be sure. Also, many EVA websites also state that Unit 01 is different because it was built from Lilith, and thus could be used to initiate the Third Impact. Oh, and just for the record, in response to Marcos Edson, this wouldn't be the first time EVA fans on ff.net would want to crucify me.  
  
Flight  
  
Chapter 8: Redemption  
  
"Sir, Unit 14 is useless. There is no way we can repair it and I personally don't see any reason to try."  
  
"Very well," the general agreed, "Scrap it. I want it destroyed. What is the status of Noah's Ark?"  
  
"It will arrive tomorrow," the officer replied, "All space-based weapons platforms are online and ready. ICBMs are also locked on target."  
  
"Good. Dismissed lieutenant."  
  
The officer saluted and left the general's office. He passed the corridor that led down to the medical wing of the US Air Force base, where Hikari and Toji were standing and talking.  
  
"So is everything actually going to work?" Hikari asked her husband.  
  
"They think so," said Toji, "Unfortunately, I'm not too sure. Shooting everything we have at it might not be enough."  
  
"But what other weapon do we have against that thing? NERV is destroyed and Unit 14 is completely useless."  
  
"We still have Shinji. He's out there with Unit 01 and I'm hoping he'll pull off another miracle."  
  
"Perhaps. I'm going to go check on Asuka."  
  
"I'm coming with. Asuka seems to have changed now that her mother's back."  
  
"She has something related to her to talk to," said Hikari, "I personally envy her. She has her mother back."  
  
The two walked down the corridor to Kyoko's room. Asuka had refused to leave her mother and the Americans didn't know how to get around that, so they just moved in another bed and let Asuka stay with her mother. Toji had seen Kensuke, Makoto, Shigeru, and Maya. Of the four, Kensuke was going to be in the hottest water. As second-in-command of NERV, it was assumed that he must have known about some of the plans Misato had. Therefore, he was an accessory to all that had taken place. With Misato being put on trial for crimes against humanity, it was not a good place to be. The other three were charged with helping to conceal illegal activities and faced a large fine as well as jail time. Maya had taken the last part rather hard, and Toji felt some sympathy for the tech. He checked his watch. About now, his friends were getting their meals while he would be talking to Asuka. It hardly seemed fair, and perhaps he should have tried to get the others out. However, he was mainly concerned with his wife and he had done what he could. Perhaps the courts would be lenient with the others. Misato did deserve what ever the courts decided, Toji thought.  
  
He walked through the door and found that Yui, Kyoko, Rei, Asuka, and Jessica were also in the room. The two older women were conversing like old friends, while Asuka and Hikari were looking after Jessica. Asuka had gotten into a game of chess with the little girl, and was getting killed. Either Jessica was a brilliant chess player or Asuka was letting her win. Knowing Asuka's personality, Toji was more likely to believe the first. Hikari watched the two intently.  
  
"Hello Toji," Kyoko greeted, "When Hikari came, I knew we could expect you as well."  
  
"Mrs. Soryu, Mrs. Ikari," Toji replied, "I hope you're well."  
  
"As well as we can be," Yui replied, "Any word on Noah's Ark?"  
  
"It'll be getting here in a door or two at most. Might get here in a few hours if it accelerates."  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't. Apparently the government and military leaders don't know too much about the Dead Sea Scrolls."  
  
"What are they missing?" Hikari asked, diverting her attention from the chess game. Asuka was as good as dead.  
  
"There was reference to the Ark," said Kyoko, "A passage says that the Messiah will summon the weapon to destroy the Ark. We had always assumed that the Ark was the Evangelion. However, it is now clear that the scrolls were referring to Noah's Ark."  
  
"So who is the Messiah?" Toji asked.  
  
"We don't know. Perhaps Shinji, but I seriously doubt that," said Yui, "Shinji may have been able to accomplish many things, but this is beyond him."  
  
"How do you know?" Toji asked.  
  
"Do remember I've been through Shinji's head because he piloted Unit 01," Yui replied, "That boy has no secrets from me, and he does not have the ability to destroy the Ark."  
  
The part about being in Shinji's head caught Asuka's attention. She forfeited, knowing Jessica would kill her anyways and moved to talk with Yui.  
  
"You said Shinji had no secrets from you?"  
  
Yui nodded. "You want to know what he feels about you."  
  
A weak smile appeared on Asuka's face. It was rather obvious.  
  
"Shinji loves two women, and he told the truth in his letter. He was trying to chose and make sure neither got hurt. However, one of them died."  
  
Jessica moved next to Yui and Yui wrapped an arm around her. She knew that Sarah had been like a mother to Jessica, and didn't want to hurt her granddaughter.  
  
"He does love you, Asuka, and if you let him finish mourning, he will choose you. It all depends on how you handle him when he returns."  
  
"So he's safe?"  
  
"I don't know," Yui admitted, "Shinji is most likely still in danger. I just hope he gets through all of this."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"General."  
  
The general in command of NORAD looked up and saw his aide holding out a file for him. It was labeled top secret as usual.  
  
"Thank you sergeant," Victor said, taking the folder.  
  
He opened it and was rather surprised by the content. Victor finished reading over his orders and threw it away. Apparently the entire Western Hemisphere would be turned away when Noah's Ark arrived. Well, all that meant was that China, Russia, India, and Pakistan would be the ones launching a bunch of nukes to try to intercept it. He would have to make sure none of them headed for the US. Otherwise, massive retaliation. That would not be pretty. Victor got off of his seat and walked into the command center. Like many other generals in the US, Victor had met Sam. Looking back, Victor was rather surprised at all that Sam had accomplished. Now that the secret was out, Victor found it even harder to believe that Sam Richards was really Shinji Ikari, the legendary Third Child and savior of humanity. However, recent events had made the general change his mind. The capture of Unit 14 was brilliant and getting the UN to dance to American tones was not an easy thing to accomplish. However, in the end, Sam had died. Or was supposed to be dead. The Pentagon had released the video of the battle between Adam and Unit 14 and 01, showing a bloody conflict that shouldn't have happened. Unit 14 was disabled and its pilot was out of the fight until somehow he or she was able to throw the EVA's sword at Adam. Unit 01 then proceeded to tearing Adam to shreds and finally destroying its core. Overall, Victor was impressed. Sam might actually be alive, though the chances of it were slim and rather unbelievable. The fifty-year-old general stretched a little before getting back to work. He still had a job to do, and so did Sam.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Lieutenant Maya Ibuki."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long have you worked at NERV?"  
  
"Approximately eleven years," Maya answered.  
  
"It is in the records that you were not aware of NERV's previous attempt to initiate the Third Impact," the officer said.  
  
"No. I had joined NERV because I thought the organization was trying to keep it from happening."  
  
"Yes. Now, you worked on the programming for the new dummy plug system NERV used with Adam. Were you aware of what the system was intended for?"  
  
"I was told that it would be a backup for Unit 14," said Maya, "I knew little about the Adam Project. I was only aware we had possession of the Angel."  
  
"So you were also aware of Unit 14."  
  
"Yes. As a member of the Science Division I was aware of the designing and construction of Unit 14. I oversaw much of the designing, but I was not present for the construction."  
  
"No, your colleague Shigeru Aoba was in charge of construction. Moving on, were you aware of Misato Katsuragi's plan?"  
  
"No. I was never informed of why she wanted another EVA unit. I had thought it was to give NERV a bit more maneuvering capability in the international arena."  
  
"Did you at any time consider reporting NERV's illegal activities?"  
  
"That would be an act of disloyalty against NERV," Maya replied, "I never considered such an action."  
  
"Very well. Lieutenant Ibuki, you are aware that you have been charged with assisting in an attempt to kill millions of people."  
  
"I was following orders."  
  
"Hmm. Is that a justification for your actions?"  
  
"No. It is merely the reason why I did what I did."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga. You've worked at NERV for about the same length of time as Lieutenants Ibuki and Aoba."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is your opinion regarding Misato Katsuragi?"  
  
"She is an extremely intelligent woman and a good tactician."  
  
"You were placed in charge of the construction of Adam's body armor, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you know the reason for bringing Adam online?"  
  
"No. I assumed it was to give NERV more political power in the international community."  
  
"What of Unit 14 and the dummy plugs?"  
  
"I was one of the assistants that worked on the designing of Unit 14, but I was not involved with the programming of the dummy plug."  
  
"What exactly was your role regarding Adam?"  
  
"I was ordered to provide technical support regarding weapons and armor."  
  
"What was Lieutenant Ibuki's role?"  
  
"She was the work out integrating the weapons and armor onto Adam."  
  
"Who else was part of the design team?"  
  
"Ms Ayanami."  
  
"Her job?"  
  
"She worked out the interface system for the entry plug and Adam's nervous system."  
  
"What was your job in designing Unit 14?"  
  
"My job was to put together a weapons system that was linked to the S2 engine and to ensure that the containment field for the engine was stable. A failure of the engine would be catastrophic."  
  
"I am well aware of the results of such a failure. Lieutenant Hyuga, at any time did you ever consider informing the United Nations of the violations that NERV had committed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because though I may have been acquainted, my friends in NERV would have been charged."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba. You were assigned to oversee the construction of Unit 14."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were you involved in the dummy plug system or Adam?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Were you involved in the designing of Unit 14?"  
  
"Ms Soryu was the main designer, and I offered technical advice regarding the control systems."  
  
"When did you arrive in Russia?"  
  
"I first arrived in Russia approximately about two years ago. The designs had been completed and I was sent to make sure the construction equipment was ready."  
  
"Who funded the construction?"  
  
"The Russian government. They believed that by helping NERV, we would in turn help them at a later time."  
  
"The construction took place at the Russian branch of NERV. Besides you, were any other NERV officers transferred from Tokyo 4 to Russia?"  
  
"Only a few others of the tech team. Besides that, most of the personnel were Russians."  
  
"Were you aware of the dummy plug program or Adam?"  
  
"I knew that the dummy plug would be used with Unit 14, but I did not know that NERV had Adam. I had assumed that it was destroyed during the Second Impact, like most other NERV officers."  
  
"Lieutenant Aoba, what is your assessment of Commander Katsuragi?"  
  
"She is cunning and willing to go to great lengths to accomplish her goals. She was also ruthless and able to hurt others to accomplish her objectives, much like Gendo Ikari."  
  
"Very true. What about Kensuke Aida?"  
  
"The vice-commander supports the commander, in a fashion. He mostly has tried to ensure she doesn't step over the line too many times, or too far."  
  
"After all that has happened, it doesn't seem he has succeeded."  
  
"Commander Katsuragi usually is single-minded regarding her goals. Many times she does not take into consideration how trying to achieve them would affect others."  
  
"That is rather obvious. Lieutenant, have you ever considered reporting in NERV's activities?"  
  
"No. That would be disloyal to an organization that I have worked at for a very long time, and it would be betraying my friends' trust in me."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Vice-Commander Kensuke Aida."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You were aware of most, if not all of the projects that NERV was running, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you know about all of the projects when they were begun?"  
  
"Yes. Commander Katsuragi consulted me regarding who to place in charge of which project, and who should know what."  
  
"Were you involved directly in any of the projects?"  
  
"I worked a little on the dummy plug program, supplying computer programming expertise when needed."  
  
"Did you attempt to disillusion Commander Katsuragi from her course of action?"  
  
"Yes. I told her that the risks were too great, and that I did not join NERV to hurt people."  
  
"What was her response to that?"  
  
"That NERV was founded to protect, not harm, no matter how it was distorted by Gendo Ikari."  
  
"What about Noah's Ark? Were you aware of that?"  
  
"I read the translation of the Dead Sea Scrolls and was aware of something rather important that we were missing. In the end, I did not figure out what exactly was happening until Commander Katsuragi ordered Rei to send for the Ark."  
  
"During the time you were vice-commander of NERV, did Commander Katsuragi confide in you regarding her concerns?"  
  
"Yes. She asked for my advice many times regarding other projects."  
  
"What were these projects?"  
  
"Most of them were preparation work for Adam, Unit 14, and the dummy plug."  
  
"Did the commander ever ask for any political advice regarding her actions?"  
  
"Yes. I warned her that it would most likely turn out badly for NERV, and it did. I tried to convince her to move more slowly."  
  
"Were you aware of why General Richards left NERV?"  
  
"We were informed that Shinji had deserted and ran away. Most of us had thought he had grown out of that habit, and at that time we were rather surprised by his actions. Later I found out Misato had told Shinji her plans regarding bringing back people that had died and that they cared about. It is my belief that Shinji found fault in it somehow, and he left."  
  
"Vice-commander Aida, did you at any time consider reporting Commander Katsuragi's actions to the US forces or the UN?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Any particular reasons?"  
  
"Commander Katsuragi trusted me, and it would be dishonorable breaking that trust. Besides, NERV is where my loyalties lie. I would also be selling out my friends if I reported on NERV."  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Loyalty to NERV, friends, if I didn't know better I'd say they got together and conspired to tell us the same thing over and over again."  
  
The CIA staff in charge of interrogating and questioning the captured NERV officers were holding another meeting. The debriefing of the defected NERV officers had already been completed, and the key command staff officers was just finished. All of them had had time to read the reports and most had their own conclusions.  
  
"So what exactly are we going to do with them?" the head of the staff asked, "Many of them were following orders, and I don't feel right charging them with anything that would get them sent to jail. Maybe a hefty fine, but otherwise it wouldn't seem right."  
  
"My primary question is what we're going to do with Commander Katsuragi," one of the staffers said, "The judges are being summoned to The Hague but what exactly are we going to charge her with?"  
  
"Threatening to initiate another Second Impact is definitely on the list," said another, "Attempted massacre of millions with a weapon of mass destruction, killing UN inspectors, killing US military personnel, disobeying a direct UN order, among others on a rather lengthy list. I'm going to feel sorry for whoever gets appointed to defend her."  
  
"But what about the others?"  
  
"We will have to decide what to do with them later," said the head, "Right now they're cooperating and therefore we can be lenient with them. I suggest we reconvene later. It's been a long day and we're going to need our rest. Noah's Ark is coming and I don't plan on missing its destruction."  
  
============================================================================  
  
Kyoko, Yui, and the others were all gathered in their room, watching the live feed from a NASA satellite of the Ark's approach. The ship looked like a broadsword without the hilt or handle. It wasn't flat and looked rather imposing. The Asian countries had all mobilized their ballistic arsenals and were waiting for the object to come within range. Everyone in the room was waiting impatiently for the missiles to be launched and the thing to be wiped out of existence. That one thing had caused much suffering already and all of them would be glad to see it gone.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Misato Katsuragi was in her cell. She knew that Noah's Ark was approaching fast. She also knew that nothing would be able to stop it. She had the ability to control it, and no one else did. Perhaps things would turn out right after all. A smile crept onto her face. She would finally be reunited with Kaji.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"This is NORAD."  
  
"Have the missiles been launched yet?" the man on the end of the line asked.  
  
"Not yet sir. We expect them to light off any second now."  
  
"Keep an eye on everything. We don't want something unexpected to happen."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Victor put down the phone and looked at the holographic display. The Ark would be within missile range in fifteen seconds. He waited patiently, but it seemed as if time was standing still. Finally, lights started blinking all over the maps of China, Siberia, India, and Pakistan. The major powers launched all of their ballistic arsenals, nuclear and N2, and they all were targeted for the Ark. None of the powers had tried anything. Victor watched nervously as the missiles streaked towards the Ark. When they were within a few hundred kilometers, dozens of them exploded.  
  
"What went wrong?" he asked the tech.  
  
"The Ark is emitting some kind of energy pulse," the tech answered, "It's frying the missile circuitry and causing many to explode prematurely."  
  
"A defensive mechanism?"  
  
"Probably sir."  
  
More missiles exploded, and only one made it through. It struck an AT- Field and was destroyed.  
  
"That shouldn't have been possible," said Victor, "An AT-Field can only be generated by a living being."  
  
"Maybe the Ark is alive," an officer suggested.  
  
"Space Command is opening fire," another reported.  
  
Laser weapons placed on satellites opened fire and the beams all struck the AT-Field. No matter how many of them there were, they were unable to penetrate the AT-Field.  
  
"Nothing is penetrating!" a panicked officer yelled.  
  
"Stay calm," Victor ordered. Damn it Sam, if you're going to pull a miracle, do it now.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The Ark was preparing to enter Earth's atmosphere when suddenly something hit it. A purple mass had landed on its AT-Field and was trying to punch through it. Normally this would have been ineffective but Unit 01 was wielding the replica Lance that it had taken from Adam. The Lance was close enough to the original that it was able to create an opening in the AT-Field. Unit 01 grabbed onto it and was able to tear a large enough hole to get through. The EVA landed on the hull of the ship and stabbed it with the Lance. Suddenly a beam of light struck it and Unit 01 lost the Lance. It was blown out of its hand and disappeared into the atmosphere. Unit 01 turned and saw its adversary. The creature looked very much like Sachiel and leapt at Unit 01. The creature tried to smash Unit 01's head but the EVA caught its arms and threw it away. The creature landed on its feet and fired a bolt of white energy. Unit 01 staggered back from the blast and stumbled. It dropped to its knees and was a sitting duck for the creature. The creature attacked again, knocking Unit 01 down. Suddenly patterns of orange hexagons appeared around Unit 01. They spread out and when they touched the creature it withered in pain. Unit 01 charged it and drove it down hard on the hull of the Ark. It then dug at its core and found it easily. After ripping all of the flesh and bones out from around it, the EVA smashed the core to pieces with one powerful blow. Once the creature was destroyed, Unit 01 turned its attention back to destroying the Ark. It raised its arms and the hexagons continued to spread, covering the entire ship. Suddenly a massive explosion struck Unit 01 and it was knocked off the Ark. It hit the atmosphere and the friction started to heat it up intensely. The EVA was motionless as it crashed to Earth. Suddenly, its eyes lit up and flashed. The EVA shone brightly like a star and stopped falling. It then floated to face the Ark as it plummeted down to Earth.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
I lied. There will be at least another chapter and an epilogue after this chapter. Also, I'll be writing a sequel to this called Adaptation. You'll see why at the end of this fic.  
  
Z98 


	9. Resolution

Many of you may have noticed that I answer questions and opinions that my reviewers give, but I rarely refer to them by name. That's because when I write my stuff I don't exactly have a list on hand to see who asked what and such. Also, NERV only asked for ten million per month because while the UN does have a lot of money, it doesn't have that much to spare. I mean, the cleanup for the fifth Angel was over the budget for the UN's allotted funds, and that is kind of sad, so I didn't go up to a hundred million. Hmm, just how much did I set it at? Now I'm not sure if it was ten million.  
  
Flight  
  
Chapter 9: Resolution  
  
Noah's Ark crashed head-on into the EVA, but somehow Unit 01 stopped it from getting any further. The EVA then spread its AT-Field and enveloped the Ark. However, this was only the beginning. Orange wings appeared out of Unit 01's back and the EVA flapped them, sending shockwaves against the Ark. The waves pounded the Ark's hull and started shattering the material. The Ark responded and opened fire on Unit 01. Five blasts struck the EVA and knocked it back slightly, but the EVA was still there. Finally the front of the Ark turned into a sharp point and rammed the EVA. Unit 01 was knocked off balance and plummeted down to the Earth. As it did so, the EVA started glowing a bright purple color. Suddenly a red beam struck the Ark from behind and punched its way right through the ship. It pierced the core and exploded, taking the Ark and Unit 01 with it.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"What the hell was that," Victor demanded, "Where did that come from?"  
  
"Sensors show it came from the moon. Wait, image is being enhanced. Sir, it was the Lance of Longinus."  
  
"Why did it suddenly come?" Victor wondered out loud, "Sam? Did you do that?"  
  
============================================================================  
  
Chunks of the EVA and the Ark fell to the earth, creating large craters wherever they landed. Much of the Ark had been destroyed, as had most of the body of the EVA. Part of its shoulder and neck and head survived, and that crashed right outside of a US base. Fragments of the Ark crashed across parts of Siberia, China, and northern Japan. The Ark had been destroyed, but at a great cost. Salvage teams were immediately dispatched to recover the fragments to keep them falling into the wrong hands. The team that went to recover the only intact part of Unit 01 was accompanied by Asuka and the others. They still clung to hope that Shinji had managed to survive the destruction of Unit 01, but it was a desperate hope. The salvage team pried open the back of the EVA's neck and found nothing inside. Asuka started crying again and Kyoko tried to comfort her daughter. Yui held Jessica tightly, both sharing the loss of a loved one. Suddenly, something moved under a plate that had fallen off of Unit 01. The others turned around slowly and looked at it. There was a man there, but he did not look like Shinji at all. He had red eyes and white hair, but seemed to be about the same age. When he stood the guards quickly raised their weapons, not knowing who this person was.  
  
"No need," the man said, "or do you not even recognize my voice?"  
  
Asuka gasped and ran up to the man. She leapt into his arms and held onto him tightly.  
  
"Shinji!"  
  
"Ow! Asuka, let go!"  
  
Asuka did and noticed that Shinji had burns all over his body.  
  
"Medic! Get him back to the hospital!" she yelled.  
  
Two medics hurried over and helped Shinji onto a stretcher. They then applied some painkillers and a sedative. Shinji fell asleep before they even got him onto the jeep. The others hopped in as well and were transported back to the US military base.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Shinji was still in critical care, being monitored by several doctors at once. He was in a life-support vat and currently his vital statistics were still unstable. The others were waiting nervously outside and Asuka had been pacing nonstop for the past three hours. Hikari had given up trying to convince her friend to stop as it was useless. Finally one of the doctors came out.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Asuka asked first.  
  
"We believe so. General Richard's body is healing rapidly, faster than a normal human should be able to, and he should be fine in about two hours."  
  
Asuka let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"However, what worries me is that his genetic structure seems to have changed."  
  
"What?" said Yui, "What do you mean?"  
  
"We took a blood sample and the computer didn't recognize it. An extra base has been introduced into his body and it has mutated him. Currently it does not seem to be harmful but we are still not completely sure."  
  
"Is that why he has red eyes and white hair?" Asuka asked.  
  
"We believe so."  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The doctor rushed back into the emergency room and the others heard a very high-pitched scream a few seconds later. Hikari and Toji were barely able to keep Asuka from rushing in herself. A few seconds later the doctor returned.  
  
"Y-you can go in now. If you want to."  
  
Asuka crashed into the room and ran to Shinji's bed. To her surprise, instead of the red-eyed man she had left, Shinji had reverted back to his original body. The others walked in and Yui and Jessica hugged him. He returned it and tried to relax.  
  
"The doctor gave us quite a scare," said Toji, "What happened?"  
  
"My AT-Field is still fluctuating. I've managed to stabilize it so that shouldn't happen again."  
  
"What happened to you?" Hikari asked.  
  
Shinji closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were shining white.  
  
"One might say I became something else," he said in a deeper voice.  
  
"Shinji?" said Yui, "Is that you?"  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Shinji blinked again and his eyes returned to normal.  
  
"I'm fine," said Shinji, "It's really me."  
  
"Prove it," said Asuka.  
  
"Fine. Let me see. Our first kiss. You were bored and kissed me, but you held my noise so I couldn't breathe."  
  
"Asuka!" Hikari yelled, "How could you do such a thing!"  
  
"His breath is tickling me!" Asuka protested, "but at least we know it's you."  
  
She then smacked him behind the head.  
  
"And don't go telling our secrets like that again!"  
  
"Sorry," Shinji said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"So what exactly happened?" Kyoko asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened in Unit 01, you idiot."  
  
"Hmm. Don't feel like talking about it."  
  
That little statement caused Asuka to explode completely on Shinji. Fortunately for him, the others were there to restrain her.  
  
"You idiot! I nearly went crazy worrying about you and this is how you treat me when you come back!"  
  
Shinji got out of the bed and took hold of Asuka. His eyes were burning brightly again and Asuka couldn't but feel some fear. Shinji bent down and kissed her deeply. After he pulled back, Asuka's face had started turning red.  
  
"That is how I'll be treating you," he said, "If you don't like it, I can stop."  
  
Asuka wrapped an arm around Shinji's neck.  
  
"No, I personally like this."  
  
She kissed him again and a smile appeared on everyone else's face. Just then a four-star general walked in.  
  
"Major General Sam Richards."  
  
The couple pulled away and Shinji saluted.  
  
"General Michael Walker. It's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
Instead of returning the salute the general extended his hand and Shinji shook it.  
  
"I'd just like to say congratulations," said Michael, "Good work Sam, you've done humanity a great service again."  
  
"Thank you general."  
  
"Why don't you introduce me to everyone here?" Michael suggested.  
  
"Yes sir. This is Toji Suzuhara and his wife, Hikari, my mother, Yui Ikari, my sister, Rei Ayanami, my daughter Jessica, Asuka's mom, Kyoko Soryu, and, of course, Asuka."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said the general, "though the circumstances that brought all of us together were rather interesting."  
  
"General, what's going to happen to Kensuke and the techs?" Toji asked.  
  
"Their punishment will be determined later," Michael answered, "Otherwise, their cooperation is ensuring they will not be charged like Commander Katsuragi."  
  
"General, any chance I can get some R&R?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Don't worry Sam," Michael replied, "Once we wrap up the crimes against humanity trial, you're free to go wherever you want."  
  
"I'd like to stay in the US military, though I would like to continue living in Japan."  
  
"Then you'll have that. Being part of the Joint Chiefs does give me some powers. We take care of our own, Lieutenant General Shinji Ikari."  
  
Shinji smiled and this time the general returned his salute. When the general and his assistants had left, the others turned to look at him.  
  
"I had asked the US government to change my name back when this was all over," Shinji explained.  
  
"And you also got a promotion," Toji added.  
  
"Yeah well, it is odd for a general to be promoted so quickly," said Shinji.  
  
"Perhaps they want to reward you," said Rei, "However, you should know that we are proud of you. Though you did scare us at the beginning. Many of us feared that you had become like your father."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Asuka.  
  
"What?" she said innocently.  
  
Everyone burst out in laughter, even Asuka.  
  
"Not surprising," said Shinji after they had stopped, "That was the impression I was trying to send all of you. Also was trying to scare Misato off balance."  
  
"Can you leave yet?" Asuka asked, "and where exactly are we going to stay?"  
  
"So you're willing to move back in with me even after everything I put you through?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Of course you idiot," Asuka replied, "You're the only one I ever opened up to, and you kept your promise no matter what you said."  
  
Jessica was making faces at the pair but a hand on her shoulder from Yui stopped her. Maybe this time everything would work out for everyone.  
  
============================================================================  
  
The five judges were from Canada, France, India, China, and the head of the five was from Germany. Misato Katsuragi was being put on trial for the attempted genocide of the entire human race, like Gendo Ikari had been so many years ago. However, this time it was different. The prosecution, headed by the United States, were asking for the death sentence. Misato's defense attorneys had been appointed by the courts because basically no law firm was willing to represent her. The best Misato could hope for was dodging the death sentence and getting life imprisonment, plus maybe five thousand years. The trial was not going to be pretty. The head prosecutor began reading the charges.  
  
"One: That the defendant committed serious breaches of a UN sanction requiring NERV to inform the Security Council of all NERV activity. Two: That the defendant did intentionally plan to kill millions in order to obtain Noah's Ark. Three: That the defendant attempted to murder the UN inspections team members listed in appendix 3A. Four: That the defendant attempted to blackmail the United Nations and the rest of the world."  
  
The reading of charges was going to take a very long time. Shinji and the NERV staff were the primary witnesses and with the testimony of so many people that worked for NERV, this trial was more of a formality than anything else. Most of the documents had been declassified regarding NERV, Seele, and Project Evangelion. Popular opinion had taken such a swing against NERV that Shinji was slightly surprised people hadn't tried to trash NERV by hand. The battalion of Marines stationed there probably kept that from happening. Finally, after about five minutes, the reading of the charges was complete and the testimony began. That lasted for the entire day and the court would have to reconvene the next because they had only gotten through about one third of the total witnesses. Shinji and the others would be last.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Lieutenant General Shinji Ikari."  
  
Shinji walked up to the box and sat down. A bible was brought up and he placed his right hand on it.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"  
  
"I do."  
  
The man backed away and the prosecution started asking him questions.  
  
"General Ikari. When did you become aware of Commander Katsuragi's plan to bring Noah's Ark back to Earth?"  
  
"Six years ago."  
  
"What did you do when you became aware of this?"  
  
"I planned to escape and work to prevent her from succeeding."  
  
"After you had escaped to the States you informed the United States government of her plan, and that she would need you to complete it. Why did Commander Katsuragi need you?"  
  
"Because she needed to destroy Unit 01," said Shinji, "With Unit 01 still online, she would have been unable to send the signal to the Ark. Only I had the power to destroy Unit 01."  
  
"Once NERV found you, you returned to Japan at the head of a US army. What did you find out while you were still free?"  
  
"I became aware of Unit 14 and seized it," Shinji answered, "After that, I attempted to figure out what the commander was going to use in order to ensure that the Ark would be secured."  
  
"Were you aware of the commander's plan to kill you?" the lawyer asked.  
  
"No. I had not thought she was so desperate."  
  
After a few more questions the prosecutor was done and the defense attorney walked up.  
  
"General Ikari. According to NERV files, you were sent to kill the members of Seele."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And after that you would be a free man."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Once you were free, did you have a right to pass on information regarding NERV's operation?"  
  
"Are you saying I should have kept Commander Katsuragi's plan of genocide a secret?" Shinji countered.  
  
"No. However, according to files the US government released, you did more than inform the outside world of her plans. You also told the US classified UN information."  
  
"Objection. This has nothing to do with the charges, your honors."  
  
"Sustained. Please stay on topic, mister."  
  
"Very well your honor. General Ikari. Did you understand the repercussions your actions would have on the world community?"  
  
"I was aware."  
  
"And yet you recklessly continued."  
  
"Trying to discredit a witness will only work once," said Shinji, "and you would do the most damage trying to discredit me. However, the things I have learned over the years has taught me much. One is that lawyers will harm others if it means furthering their client's ends."  
  
The attorney was taken aback by Shinji's jab, but recovered.  
  
"I am merely doing my job," he replied.  
  
"And I was doing mine. So do you have any more questions or insults to throw at me?"  
  
This was a rather unconventional way of dealing with questions, and Shinji knew it. He counted on rattling the nerves of Misato and her lawyers. The primary problem was getting the death sentence. That debate had actually turned into an argument for women's rights. After that little lost confrontation, the lawyer was definitely rattled. He finally stopped asking questions and sat down.  
  
"Does the prosecution have anything else to say?" the chief justice asked.  
  
"No your honor."  
  
"Does the defense."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The justice motioned for the lawyer to continue. It was a different one that had questioned Shinji.  
  
"Your honor, ladies and gentlemen, Misato Katsuragi has suffered because of NERV as well. Her love was killed and she had to endure the burden of watching NERV use and hurt the pilots and be unable to do anything about it. Her father was killed by Adam and she was traumatized for many years. She was merely trying to get back the people that she loved."  
  
The lawyer sat down and the justices left to confer.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Shinji, do you really want Misato to get the death sentence?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
The bluntness of his answer caught her by surprise. She had expected him to take time to consider her question, but apparently he had made up his mind long ago.  
  
"Then why did the US government ask for the death sentence?" Asuka asked.  
  
"It was a decoy. Misato wasn't the only one that wanted Noah's Ark."  
  
"Who else did?"  
  
"My father," Shinji answered, "He was well aware of the fact that Noah's Ark existed. Well, he won't be getting his hands on it now."  
  
"Shinji, are you the Messiah?"  
  
"No, Asuka, I'm not."  
  
"Then how did you destroy the Ark?"  
  
"I don't know," said Shinji, "I still have some mysteries I haven't solved. Perhaps one day we will learn the whole truth, but until then you'll just have to wait."  
  
Asuka made an annoyed sound, which wasn't hard for her. Unknown to the couple, Rei was watching them. Ever since Shinji had returned to them, she had felt a change come over him. There was something Shinji was unwilling to tell them, but she could be patient. Her brother would tell them when he was ready. She disappeared into the shadows. Shinji was not the only one capable of teleporting.  
  
Shinji felt someone use their AT-Field. It had to be Rei. None of the others knew they could tap into theirs. It constantly amazed him on how ignorant lilliums were of their abilities. Well, he was going to change that. Just then Asuka shook him.  
  
"Look," she said, pointing at the sky.  
  
A shooting star passed across the night sky. Shinji smiled and held Asuka closer. She really was a sweet young woman. A pity that everything wasn't ever just yet.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Guilty," the chief justice declared.  
  
That wasn't exactly a surprise to the gathered people. However, they had not yet heard the sentence.  
  
"Commander Misato Katsuragi, please stand."  
  
Misato stood.  
  
"You are convicted of eighteen of the nineteen charges against you. Several state that capital punishment is an option. However, it is the opinion of this court that you do not deserve to die by our hand. You are sentenced to life imprisonment, to New Alcatraz maximum security. May God have mercy on your soul."  
  
The guards led Misato away. When they passed Shinji he stopped them and they moved back. Misato looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I suggest you not try anything foolish," said Shinji, "Your life has just been saved again by me, so this time be grateful for it."  
  
Misato considered his words and nodded. The guards then returned and escorted her out of the courtroom. Shinji stood there for a few seconds before being joined by the others. All of them were a bit puzzled by his behavior but he let them wonder. He took Asuka's arm and walked with her outside. One chapter had ended, and another would soon begin.  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
I know, I kept you hanging, but the epilogue will explain all and then you'll see the reason for the sequel. Also, I revised this because I had not actually finished the chapter and had just run out of ideas. Now that I'm rested, I might as well make it better.  
  
Z98 


	10. Advancement

If you see -words- around words, then that's something else talking to Shinji in his head. If any of you know my history, you will notice that I so far have rarely finished a series., so I suggest all of you that are complaining stop. It is surprising that I got this far, and the cold weather isn't helping motivate me. I am also very tired and I have several projects going on at the same time, and the one that I want people to read has been mostly ignored. It's called Gathering of Force, and it isn't an EVA fic. It's an original, so you have to go to fictionpress.net to read it.  
  
Flight  
  
Epilogue: Advancement  
  
Shinji was sitting on the porch, watching Jessica and Asuka play in the sand. The US government was paying for this vacation, and he was taking full advantage of it. He currently had a moment to himself and decided to converse with the being that now inhabited his body with him.  
  
-Have you considered what you're going to do?-  
  
'Not yet. However, I can't just sit around.'  
  
-On the contrary. You do not need to interfere.-  
  
'True. However, it is my duty to protect and serve. That is my life.'  
  
-An honorable decision, though perhaps not the wisest.-  
  
'Would you just stand and watch if something was attacking the people you care about?'  
  
-No. I would have immediately destroyed the threat.-  
  
'You mean like what I have done?'  
  
-Yes. You did well, mortal.-  
  
'I may have been a mere mortal, but what am I now? Something in between?'  
  
-You might say that you are an example of an advanced human.-  
  
'Advanced. Perhaps. So what shall I do about the new threat?'  
  
-Eliminate them.-  
  
'You sound like my father.'  
  
-In a way I am.-  
  
'We shall see.'  
  
"Asuka, Jessica, come back inside. It's time for lunch."  
  
'We shall converse again, Adam.'  
  
-It is always a pleasure, Messiah.-  
  
============================================================================  
  
"All right! Hold it!"  
  
The crane stopped and the US, Chinese, and Russian engineers looked at the fragment.  
  
"This doesn't look like any of the other ones we've found," one noted.  
  
"Probably isn't part of the hull. Load it up anyways."  
  
Suddenly tentacles shot out from the fragment and pierced all of the engineers standing around it. They all fell immediately and the soldiers gathered around opened fire. The bullets struck a blue energy field and none touched the creature.  
  
"Mayday, something's alive in the wreckage. I repeat, ah!"  
  
The creature smashed the radio and the head that was talking into it. It had managed to kill most of the other people gathered around. It resumed the shape of a human female and stripped one of the soldiers of their clothes. The blood didn't bother the creature and it put them on. The creature then walked off.  
  
End of Flight  
  
There you go. Who and what exactly killed the troops? It might be pretty obvious, but then again, there will most definitely be more surprises coming up.  
  
Z98 


End file.
